Ranma el Aventurero
by Cami12
Summary: Ranma, un chico de 16 al cuál se le ha muerto su madre y su hermana ha sabido salir adelante... Con su padre; Genma han vivido aventuras desde que Ranma tiene 9 años. La vida de Ranma cambia cuando a su vida llega Akane, quien hará que Ranma comience a ser feliz de nuevo. Más aventuras para este chico, que ha de pelear con espadas y sin ellas. Universo Alternativo.
1. Comienza la aventura

** Hola! Soy Cami1/2 (no me digas...) y les traigo este fanfic de Ranma 1/2 *-* de universo alternativo... Espero les guste :)**

**Los personajes hablan: **

**: (Piensan) **

**-Acción en medio de diálogos- **

**||Lugar, hora, día etc...||**

**[Notas de la autora]**

** **Capítulo 1: Comienza la aventura****

Dos viajeros... Uno joven y uno... adulto. El chico tiene 16 y el hombre que lo acompaña es su padre con 40 años, el hijo tiene por nombre Ranma Saotome y el padre Genma Saotome. Han pasado por la perdida más difícil en su vida; la madre/esposa Y la hermana/hija.

Ellos no demuestran nunca su tristeza, sin embargo son demasiado alegres. Cierto día se detuvieron en un bosque y comenzaron a conversar.

Genma: Hijo recuerdas que un día te hablaba de un amigo?

Ranma: Sí. ¿Qué pasa? DIJO con tono de duda.

Genma: Tiene tres hijas y debes comprometerte con alguna.

Ranma: ¡¿Qué?!

Genma: Lo siento así debe ser... Ellos viven en Nerima iremos y luego nos devolveremos aquí.

Ranma: Como quieras... No me importa en absoluto.

Genma: Vamos entonces! Ambos partieron marcha rumbo a Nerima, donde estaría la prometida de Ranma.

Pasaron unas horas y llegaron al lugar...

Soun los vio y los hizo entrar, tenían que ver la elección del joven Saotome.

Soun: Muy bien Ranma, estas son mis hijas. La mayor Kasumi con 19.

Kasumi: Un!

Ranma: Igualmente...

Soun: La del medio Nabiki con 17

Nabik: Hola... Dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Soun: Y la menor Akane con 16

Akane: Hola. Dijo seria y fríamente

Genma: Tendo, Ranma tiene 16 y también practica...

Nabiki: Mejor Con Akane!

Kasumi: Es un poco joven para mi.

Akane: Porque tengo que liar yo!

Genma: Soun le prometo que la cuidaremos muy bien.

Akane/Kasumi/Nabiki: ¿Cuidaremos?

Soun: Si... Akane debe irse con ellos ya que no viven aquí... Akane ve a preparar tus cosas.

Akane: Hai ... hilo fríamente de Ranma.

Nabiki: ¡¿Como puedes hacer eso papá?!

Soun: Descuiden... Ella volvera, cuando ya se haya casado con Ranma.

La chica bajo con sus cosas y Kasumi amablemente sirvió la cena y los invitados se quedaron solo a cenar. Akane se despidio abruptamente de sus hermanas y de su padre.

Sound / Nabiki / Kasumi: bien Vaya Que os!

Naoko: Hija! -Gritó desde lejos-

Akane: Mamá! Ambas se abrazaron por última vez y ella se acercó a Ranma.

Naoko: Cuidala por favor ...

Ranma: Claro.

Los tres partieron marcha y Akane iba notoriamente apenada y solo miro a quien sería su prometido, quien iba muy serio. Pasaron por una casa y ella paró.

Ranma: ¿Qué pasa?

Akane: Necesito despedirme de alguien más.. El solo le asintió y ella entro a la casa.

Cologne: Akane! Supongo buscas a Mousse... ¡Está en su cuarto! La señora sintió como era abrazada por la chica.

Akane: El idiota de mi padre me compro...

Cologne: Si lo se... Le dije a Mousse y casi se muere el pobre. Ve rápido Akane. Dijo con la misma sonrisa de siempre la señora.

Ella se dirigió a la habitación del chico y se despidieron. Salió a la calle y hay estaban, hablando y volvieron a emprender marcha.

Llegarón a dicha casa, habían unas ropas en el suelo dos espadas. Ella miro algo aterrada y sintió que alguien le tomo la mano.

Ranma: Ven, te enseñare tu cuarto. Dijo con su tono de siempre; serio.

Llegaron a un cuarto muy lindo en el que habían muchas cosas de niña, peluches, muñecas, maquillaje, el típico espejo, la puerta que daba al baño personal, era un cuarto de ensueño, lo que cualquier chica desea.

Akane: ¿Alguien dormía aquí?

Ranma: Sí, era mi hermana. Lo dijo algo cabizbajo

Akane: ¿Y donde esta?

Ranma: Con mi mamá... vigilandonos arriba. Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Akane: Lo sentimos haberte acordado algo tan doloroso fue el mi ...

Ranma: No te preocupes... Me acostumbre. Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Akane: ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi papá ni siquiera nos dijo tu nombre.

Ranma: Me llamo Ranma... no necesitas decirme tu nombre... Ya me lo se.

Akane: Oye ¿Por qué teneís espadas? ¿Acaso son ninjas o algo así?

Ranma: No -Ríe- solo somos 'aventureros' nos encanta pelear con algunos malos...

Akane: ¿Y no les ha pasado nada?

Ranma: No, sabemos pelear muy bien... Ademas que también practicamos karate.

Akane: Me podrías enseñar mas cosas? Practico pero quiero aprender mas.

Ranma: Claro. Dijo con su tono serio. Bajo hasta el salon y vio a su padre tomando té verde y viendo la tele, se sentó a su lado y se sirvió un poco.

Genma: Mañana...

Ranma: No me lo recuerdes...

Genma: Irás a clase y las iremos a ver...

Ranma: Como digas.

Akane asistiría a la misma secundaria que Ranma; "Shinseina Mori". Las vacaciones habían terminado y al otro día entraban a clases.

El solo su puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Al terminar, se puso de pie y se abrió la puerta; era Akane. El sonrojado tomo una toalla que había cerca y se tapó, ella miró hacía abajo y salió rápidamente. Al salir, el chico salió del baño vestido y ella se baño. Al salir fue a su cuarto.

Pasó una hora y no podía dormir y decidió salir, se dirigió al cuarto de quien sería su prometido, quien estaba despierto.

Akane: ¿Estás dormido? Dijo suavemente.

Ranma: No, si quieres hablemos...

Akane: Hai. El chico salió al balcón donde le gustaba estar..

Akane: ¿Por qué eres tan serio?

Ranma: Porque no tengo a quienes me daban felicidad.

Akane: Tu mamá y tu hermana... Dijo con algo de lágrimas

Ranma: No seas llorona, no me gusta que lloren por algo que no les ha pasado...

Akane: No puedo creer que no estes triste.

Ranma: Siempre lo estoy, solo que mi seriedad no lo demuestra.

Akane se nota ...

Ranma: No llores... Tu tienes a tu mamá, a tu papá y a tus hermanas que parecen muy amables...

Akane: Nabiki no lo es, siempre me molesta. Kasumi es mas amable.

Ramm: Usted quererlas como Sean ...

Akane: ¿Cómo se llamaba tu mamá?

Ranma: Nodoka ...

Akane: ¿Y tu hermana?

Ranma: Ranko ...

Akane: Oye, ¿Son tuyos? Dijo mirando unos lentes que habían en la mesa de noche del chico.

Ranma: Si -Sonrojo- Solo los uso para leer... Tengo un pequeño problema de vista.

Akane: ¿No te molestan?

Ranma: No, me va horrible en el escuela, además siempre soy el niño malo del escuela. Los uso porque soy corto de vista.

Akane: ¿Desde siempre?

Ranma: Si... Pero se me va a pasar. Debo cambiarlos cada... 3 años.

Akane: ¿Debes cambiarlos?

Ranma: No, son nuevos pero estos no los debo cambiar son definitivos...

Akane: Póntelos.. Dijo alcanzando los lentes.

Ranma: No.

Akane: Solo quiero ver como te ves con ellos.

Ranma: Esta bien. Se pusó los lentes; eran medianos y el marco era negro [yo: Algo así como los lentes "Hipster" Lentes ó Gafas como los llamen en su país en Chile se dice Lentes]

Akane: Todo este bonito ... Adiós algoritmo sonrojada.

Ranma: No es para tanto... Dijo quitándose los lentes.

Akane: mm... Ya me dio sueño.

Ranma: Ve a dormir...

Akane: Descansa. Ella se despidó con un beso en la mejilla.

Ranma: T-Tu También... Dijo sonrojandose.

Ella fue a su habitación y de durmió, el chico hizo lo mismo.

**||AL DÍA SIGUIENTE||**

Genma: Ranma despierta!

Ranma: Déjame dormir un poco más viejo! Dijo dormido.

Genma: Despierta o llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clase!

Ranma: Esta bien! Dijo algo enojado y al salir se dirijió al baño y vio a Akane, quien estaba con el uniforme; era una falda negra, las medias plomas, los zapatos cafés, la camisa blanca, la corbata roja, un sweeter corto negro y llevaba un liston negro en el cabello, se veía hermosa. El solo sonrojo y entro a bañarse, al salir salio con su uniforme; un pantalón negro, la camisa blanca, la corbata roja, los zapatos cafés...

Fue a su habitación por los lentes, no podría leer claro sin ellos y también saco su maletín. Ambos comieron y se despidieron de Genma. Llegaron al instituto y habían muchos chicos y chicas abrazandose y saludandose por el tiempo que no se vieron.

Ryoga: Saotome!

Ranma: Hibiki! dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su amigo. Lo abrazó fuertemente y se dieron 'los cinco' .

Ryoga: Vaya bienes bien acompañado!

Ranma: Es mi prometida... Mi papá, tu sabes.

Ryoga: Hola! Me llamo Ryoga Hibiki, un gusto conocerte...

Akane: Me llamó Akane Tendo, el gusto es mío.

Kuno: Él Saotome Hibiki! El no saludan?!

Ranma / Ryoga: Hola Tachi!

Kuno: Joder no me llamen así!

Ambos rieron y miraron a su amigo que era un año mayor que ambos.

Ryoga: Oye Tachi, Saotome tiene prometida sabes?

Akane: Un gusto... soy Akane Tendo.

Kuno: Oh, pero que linda eres! Me llamo Tatewaki Kuno.. pero gracias a mi padre me dicen Tachi... Llamamé como quieras.

Sonó el timbre y todos entraron...

"Por favor todos los alumnos diriganse al gimnasio para la ceremonia de bienvenida." Anunció una mujer por los parlantes pequeños qur habían en los salones y en los pasillos. En total mas de 300 alumnos entre ellos chicos y chicas fuero al gimnasio y estaba hay el director, la sub-directora y los profesores.

Dir. Kuno: Sean bienvenidos a otro año de escolaridad jóvenes! Les presentare a sus profesores. En inglés esta el señor Soka Aburame.

Los alumnos aplaudieron.

Dir. Kuno: En matemáticas la señorita Yuno Takada. En ciencias la señorita Karin Tsumogi, en Historia el señor Takeshi Yume... Siguió anunciando y bla que bla... Al terminar la ceremonia todos fueron a sus respectivos salones y la señorita Hinako Ninomiya era la tutora del 1-F, hizo presentarse a Akane. La sentó junto a Ranma lo que provoco celos de todas las chicas del aula.

Hinako: Bueno chicos vamos a leer si...

Todas dirigieron su mirada a Ranma, quien se ponía los lentes.. [Me imagino lo sexy que se ve *-* con su pelo, la trenza los ojos azules y esa irresistible piel morena *o*]

Todas miraron asesinamente a Akane, nadie tenía el privilegio de sentarse junto a el solo porque era el chico problema del salón.

Todos comenzaron a leer y el chico se quedo dormido.

Hinako: Saotome despierte!

Ranma desperto de mala gana...

Hinako: Todo un año dormido en clase y casi repite!

Ranma sonrojo al recordar la situación que decía su maestra, algunos de sus compañeros murieron de risa y sus compañeras... Casi mueren con ese sonrojado, que les parecía muy tierno. [*o* demasiado sexy *-*]

Hinako: Preste atención si no quiere repetir de verdad Saotome-kun!

Ranma: Como diga, todas las clases aburren.

Hinako: Os dejaré tarea, a pesar de que sea el primer día quiere ver que tanto recuerdan del año que pasó. Debe ser en grupo.

Todos los alumnos hicieron una mueca de molestía con la palabra "Tarea".

Todas las chicas miraron a Ranma, quien no quiere hacer una tarea con él, entre ellas Shampoo; la chica que por algún tiempo le gustó a Ranma. El solo miró a Akane.

Ranma: ¿Lo harás conmigo no?

Akane: ¡¿Qué?!

Ranma: Ya te dije que me va mal en todas las clases.

Akane: Esta bien ...

Sono el timbre que indicaba el receso y en cuanto Ranma salió Akane fue trás de él.

Ranma: ¿Qué pasa?

Akane: ¿Puedo estar contigo?

Ranma: Como quieras...

Ryoga: Hey Saotome como con todos Aun champú va que desea?

Ranma: No... Ya no me gusta.

Akane: ¿Te gustaba esa chica?

Ranma: Si pero ya no... Andaba trás de Tachi.

Ryoga: Solo porque Tachi es millonario no?

Ranma: Tal vez...

Kuno: ¿De que hablan nenas? Dijo en tono burlón.

Ryoga: De alguien...

Ranma: De una persona cercana a nosotros.

Akane solo se fijo que había una atmósfera algo molesta...

Ryoga: mmm... Tal vez te enamores de tu prometida Saotome... Es muy linda...

Ranma: Quizás. Dijo sonrojado.

Akane: Podemos hablar un rato. Dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Ryoga: Vamos Saotome!

Kuno: Wow que rápida!

Akane tomó la mano de Ranma y subieron hasta la azotea.

Ranma: ¿Qué quieres Akane? Dijo serio.

Akane: ¿Estas enamorado de ella verdad?

Ranma: No.

Akane: Y porque te miraba y la mirabas en clase...

Ranma: No. Los lotes son ...

Akane: ¿La encuentras bonita?

Ranma: Usted es, pero me gusta ... Usted está a poco ... Interesado.

Akane: ¿Y Yo?

Ranma: Tu eres muy bonita... Te ves inteligente, honesta...

Sonó el timbre para entrar.

El día de clases transcurrió normal y al llegar a casa Genma ya tenía la comida lista, los tres se sentaron a comer y luego el chico tomó un baño y luego se vistió... De negro. Genma también y luego sin haberse percatado Akane se vistió del mismo color.

**||En el cementerio||**

Al llegar se dirigieron a donde iban siempre el mismo día; la tumba de la Sra. Nodoka Saotome y de la niña Ranko Saotome.

Genma no tardo mucho y lloró un poco... Mientras que su hijo aún serio, pero por dentro triste y Akane solo miraba...

Pasaron como 2 horas y los tres volvieron a casa, esta vez quien cocino fue Ranma [Me dio hambre xD me acorde del capítulo 49 de la serie]

Se sentaron a cenar y hablaron un poco sobre el primer día de escuela; "El día del horror" Según Ranma.

Akane recordó a su prometido sobre la tarea, ambos la hicieron y luego cada uno fue a su respectivo cuarto.

Al otro día... La misma rutina de escuela solo que el día se tornaría divertido, Akane aprendería a pelear con algún tipo de espada o arma...

**FIN CAPÍTULO 1.**


	2. Día de entrenamiento

**Bueno, otro capítulo más! Espero el anterior les haya gustado :3 y me equivoque en una parte xD era "Sus compañeros reían y sus compañeras morían al ver ese sonrojado, que ya les parecia algo tierno" **

* * *

><p><strong>**Capítulo 2: Día de entrenamiento** <strong>

Ranma se levantó y vio la hora; 7:00 AM, no había nadie en pie... Decidió tomar un baño y luego fue a su cuarto a vestirse. Decidido fue a la habitación de Akane y vio que ella dormía plácidamente, por lo que no decidió despertarla. Ella sintió los pasos de Ranma y desperto.

Akane: ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Dijo en tono adormilado

Ranma: Dormías tan bien que no quise...

Akane: ¿Qué hora es? [Hoooora de aventuraa! :D]

Ranma: Las ... 07:10

Akane: Joder! Ya es tarde!

Ranma: Vé, Yo haré el desayuno...

Akane: ¿Sabes cocinar? Me pregunto con asombro.

Ranma: Si.. Ya ve. ¿No estás tan apurada?

Akane: ¡Si! Fue rápido al baño y Ranma bajo a la cocina y puso manos a la obra.

Ella terminó y bajó a desayunar, la atmosfera le trajo recuerdos de Mousse, quien se trataría como su novio.

Akane: E-Esta bueno... Dijo en medio de sollozos.

Ranma: Eh, ¿Qué pasa porque la pena?

Akane: Me acorde de alguien.

Ranma: ¿Era muy importante para ti?

Akane: Si, era la persona que amaba ...

Ranma: ¿Y como se llamaba? Dijo demostrando algo de celos.

Akane: Se llamaba Mousse...

Ranma: Y el apellido?

Akane: Es chino, no tiene.

Ranma: Ah ...

-Se siente la puerta-

Ranma: Me pregunto quien podrá ser...

Ryoga: Hey Saotome! ¿Qué haces que te demoras tanto, cosas locas con A...- Su frase termino cuando Ranma le dio una patada.

Ranma: ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS INSINUAS HIBIKI!

Ryoga: Pardon Pe-Saotome Creo en ti tanto afectado.

Akane sonrojo un poco y miro sonriente a los chicos. Terminaron de desayunar y los tres se fueron al escuela.

**| | ES Shinseina Mori | | **

Entraron al salón y el profesor pasó lista y luego fueron a cambiarse todos para la clase de gimnasia. Akane sacaba la ropa y se dirigió a un cambiador y para su mala suerte Ranma se cambiaba el uniforme por el de gimnasia.

Ranma: Ya van dos veces...

Akane: No sabía que estarías aquí...

Ranma: Hay cambiadores para chicas y son 2 chicas por cada uno...

Akane: 'Solo Vistete!

Ranma: Claro, ya termine..

Kyūsaki: Hey Ranma! ¿Estás bien? Se escucha la voz de una chica...

Ranma: Eh, si Kyu! Estoy bien!

Kyūsaki: Mmh ... Bien! Ies alejandose.

Ranma: No quiero Apurate ... Aprovecho para pervertidos.

Akane: Hai... Ella termina de vestirse y ambos salen.

Ryoga: Bastante rápido Saotome!

Ranma: No hacia nada! N-A-D-A ... NADA!

Ryoga: Tranquilo solo te molestaba. Dijo riendo.

Salieron al patio y comenzaron con la clase.

Sora: Bien las chicas jugaran voleyball y los chicos fútbol. Hicieron esto. Dos horas más tarde se ducharon todos y se pusieron la ropa. A la hora siguiente tocaba la clase de Miss Hinako.

Hinako: Bueno chicos han traído la tarea?

Todos asintieron y sacaron sus trabajos y ella los retiro. Todas miraron con una cara de celos a Akane, quien fuera ella para hacer la tarea con Ranma, todas morían pero no por hacer la tarea...

paso la hora de clases y salieron al recreo... Todas se acercaron a Akane.

Sakura: ¿Qué tanto hicieron?

Akane: eh? Nada..

Emi: Dinos Akane... Que hicieron a parte de la tarea...

Shampoo: Dejen a la chica... Se ve que es demasiado inmadura para tener acción con un chico como Ranma. Dijo en tono burlón. Todas rieron al escuchar las palabras de Shampoo, que era como la mandamás del grupo.

Akane: ¡¿Acaso me has dicho inmadura?!

Shampoo: Lo eres, si alguna de nosotras tuviera la oportunidad de estar al lado de Ranma seriamos mas maduras y le mostraríamos que queremos algo con el.

Akane: Yo no soy así. Además el no me gusta, es alguien tan frío que lo odio.

Shampoo: Porque se murio su madre y su hermana... Yo conozco a Ranma de pequeño... El siempre sonreía hasta que paso.

Akane: ¿Y te gusta? Dijo con tono serio.

Shampoo: Lo amo. Como todas las demás... Las otras chicas asintieron a las palabras de Shampoo, todas estaban enamoradas de Ranma.

Akane: Si lo amas porque nunca estuviste con él... ¿Sabes que estaba enamorado de ti? Me lo dijo anoche. -Piensa: (Debo ser creativa)- y además si hicimos algo, lo bese... Y debo decir que para ser tan serio besa excelente.

Shampoo: Es mentira... No puedes ganar tan rápido su confianza... Además es muy tímido.

Sakura: No seas mentirosa! El no se enamoraría tan rápido y además de una inmadura como tu.

Yuka: Por supuesto que besaría a alguien como Akane, ella es hermosa, muy alegre y es inteligente.

Saeko: ¡¿Por qué la apoyas Yuka?!

Yuka: Me cae mejor que ustedes... ustedes son insoportables!

Shampoo: No le des importancia Saeko...

Saeko: Akane, madura y conquistaras a Ranma. Por lo menos se como Shampoo-San.

Akane: Ni lo creas... Si alguien se enamorara de mi no lo cambiaría por otra persona que tenga más dinero.

Shampoo: ¡¿Q-Qué dices?! Dijo sonrojada.

Saeko: ¿Qué significa eso Shampoo?

Yuka: Si, cambio a Ranma-Kun por Kuno-Senpai.

Sakura: No lo creía de ti Shampoo-san!

Shampoo: ¡¿Quien mierda te dijo eso niñita?! Dijo agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Akane.

Yuka: Shampoo suéltala!

Shampoo: No la soltaré hasta verla muerta! Dijo enojada

Akane: No me das miedo, por mi mátame y hazme lo que quieras.

Shampoo: Con gus ...

Ranma: Que crees que estas haciendo Shampoo. Dijo con tono frío y serio.

Yuka: Saotome-Kun se han puesto a pelear...

Ranma: Suéltala o te las verás conmigo y no me importa que seas mujer. Dijo ya enojado.

Sakura: Shampoo suéltala... Dijo ya con miedo.

Shampoo: Que me harás Saotome. Dijo apretando su agarre, Akane soltó un gemido.

Ranma: Aunque me echen te golpearía.

Champú: Atrévete.

Ranma: Como quieras!

Ryoga: Saotome tranquilízate! El agarro el brazo de su amigo, quien ya mataba por dentro a Shampoo.

Ranma: DEJAME HIBIKI!

Yuka: Ranma tranquilo... Decía intentando calmar al chico.

Saeko: Shampoo para suéltala!

Shampoo: Quiero ver que Ranma se atreva a golpearme!

Ranma: Lo deseas?! Pues lo haré! Dijo soltándose del agarre de sus amigos. Arrogo una patada y ella la esquivo, hizo lo mismo unas cantas veces y consiguió darle a Shampoo, Akane callo al piso y el chico la tomo en brazo y ella soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.

Ranma: ¿Estas bien? Dijo agitado.

Akane: Si... Gracias. Dijo escondiendo su cara en el rostro del chico.

Hinako: ¡Que ha pasado aquí! Que alguien me diga que ha pasado aquí!

Ranma: Yo... Golpee a Shampoo Maestra ...

Hinako: Saotome está suspendido! Increíble que el año comience y usted ya este con suspensión! Ella se alejo y ordeno a Ryoga y a Yuka que llevaran a Shampoo a la enfermería.

Akane: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ranma: Tengo que protegerte pase lo que pase... Se lo prometí a tu mamá..

Akane: Pero te iras suspendido por mi culpa...

Ranma: No importa... Cuando defendía a Ranko siempre me mandaban con suspensión a casa -Sonríe- no es primera vez que me pasa.

Akane Piensa: (¿Acaso ha sonreído?)

Ranma: Me das la materia luego eh...

Akane: H-Hai...

Ranma: No quiero que estés más al lado de esas chicas... Yuka es la única de confianza, ella es mi amiga desde los 13. Estoy seguro que no te haría daño porque no me fallaría.

Akane: Ella me defendió.

Ranma: Le diré a Ryoga si puede estar contigo hoy... No quiero que te pase algo.

Akane: No te preocupes tanto...

Ranma: Soy un hombre de palabra y le cumpliré a tu madre aunque tenga que ponerme en peligro te salvare.

Akane: Eres muy sobre protector...

Ranma: Me preocupe tonta...

Hinako: Saotome, valla a su casa. La señorita Tendo estará bien.

Ranma: Promete que estarás con Yuka y Ryoga.

Akane: Te lo Prometo.

Ranma: Y que no te acercarás más a Shampoo.

Akane: Si ...

Ranma: Y dame la materia en casa. Dijo en tono burlón.

Akane: Hai..

Ranma: Adiós ... nos vemos más tarde.

Akane: Bye Bye. Dijo con tono dulce.

Ella entro a clases y recordó lo sucedido anteriormente. Miro con odio a Shampoo y solo sonrojaba al recordar a su prometido.

Soka: Good Mornig clase.

Todos: Maestro bueno Mañana.

El profesor pasó la materia y luego dejo una tarea. El día transcurrió normal, Akane al llegar a casa se encontró con Ranma viendo la tele.

Akane: Hola héroe...

Ranma: Hola ...

Akane: Malas noticias... Hay tarea de ingles.

Ranma: Antes de eso... ¿Quieres entrenar?

Akane: Si!

Ellos fueron al dojō y comenzaron a entrenar y terminaron agotados.

Ranma: ... mm Peleas bien Akane ...

Akane: Gracias...

Ranma: Ten. Dijo dándole una espada.

Akane: Eh?

Ranma: Ahora entrenaremos así. Dijo guiñandole el ojo. Ella sonrojo y se puso al lado de el chico y lo abrazo.

Akane: Gracias por protegerme.

Ranma: De nada ...

Akane: No se si pueda manejar la espada...

Ranma: Creo que hay alguna otra cosa por aquí... Ten. Yo peleaba con esto cuando era más pequeño. Dijo dándole un 'Kunai'

Akane: Gracias...

Ranma: Bueno ya entrenemos.

Akane: Ai!

comenzó la pelea... Duro aproximadamente una hora, ninguno salió lastimado y luego fueron a tomar un baño y cenaron.

Akane: ¿Y tu padre?

Ranma: Debe estar con -ríe- la doctora Taeko.

Akane: Esta enamorado de ella?

Ranma: Si ...

Akane: ¿Tu no estas enamorado de nadie?

Ranma: No.

Akane: ¿Y de Shampoo? Dijo en tono burlón

Ranma: Ella no me gusta, si me gusto pero ya no.

Akane: ¿Ni tampoco te atrae?

Ranma: No.

Akane: Ah.

Ranma: ¿Yo te agrado?

Akane: No, no me agradas en nada. Eres muy frío..

Ranma: Tu me agradas..

Akane: Hagamos la tarea?

Ranma: Hai ..

Ellos subieron y se sentaron, el chico se puso los lentes y ella lo miro sonrojada. Iban en medio de la tarea y Ranma se quedo dormido sobre el hombro de Akane. Ella sonrío y lo despertó dulcemente. Siguieron y esta vez el volvió a quedarse dormido sobre el hombre de la chica. Ella sonrojo al sentir la respiración del chico tan cerca. Siguió con la tarea y el estaba dormido.

Ranma: Okāsan... Dijo entre sueños.

Akane: Sueña con su mamá... Sintió que los brazos del chico rodeaban su cintura, su rubor se hizo mayor.

Ranma: Ranko no te metas en más problemas... Si me suspenden de nuevo mamá se enojara conmigo... Seguía hablando entre sueños. Akane seguía escribiendo y Ranma hablaba dormido y la tenía fuertemente abrazada. Cuando ella termino, que tuvo que escribir en ambos cuadernos decidió despertar a Ranma para que el pudiera recostarse.

Ella fue a su cuarto a dormir y sintió pasos en su cuarto.

Ranma: Estabas durmiendo bien?

Akane: Si pero no importa. Dijo sonriendo.

Ranma: No te molestaría que durmiera contigo?

Akane: N-No... Sus mejillas tomaron un rojo carmesí y sintió que el se recostaba junto a ella.

Ranma: Arigato.

Akane: Doitāshimaste...

El la abrazo fuertemente y la puso contra su pecho. Ella sentía los latidos del chico que eran rápidos.

Ranma piensa: (Creo que Akane comienza a atraerme... solo llevo 1 día conociéndola. Es muy linda y tan amable e inteligente)

Akane estaba sonrojada, nadie mas que Mousse la abrazaba así y llegaron al extremo de un beso... Mousse era el novio oficial de Akane, pero gracias a su padre tuvo que dejarlo. Ella encontraba muy frío a Ranma y lo odiaba porque tuvo que abandonar al amor de su vida.

El chico se quedo dormido aferrado a Akane y ella jugaba con el pelo del chico enredandolo entre sus dedos.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 2.**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo dos... Siento la demora pero me da flojera xD, se que no estuvo creativo el capítulo 2 pero que mas da, me emocione hasta yo escribiendo xD.<p>

Doy gracias a los reviews del capi anterior me motivaron :3 les doy 1.000.000 de gracias :'3

**ADELANTO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

-¿Que pasa Ranma? Le pregunto al chico que tenía los ojos pegados en la luna, mientras que se apoyaba en la baranda del pequeño puente que había para cruzar el río.

-Nada... Me acorde de mi madre..

-¿Por mirar la luna?

-Cierta vez le pregunte porque el sol viene y se va... Y ella me dijo que en la vida no hay luz sin oscuridad.. Creo que lo entiendo al fin. Dijo lo último con tono triste.

-¿Te sientes triste?

-No... Tu tranquila.

Gracias por leer!

Cami1/2


	3. Brillo de la luna

**Holaaaa! :D gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior :3... Les digo que Ranma-kun pronto se va a enamorar de Akane ;3 1313' sin más los dejo con este fanfic que hasta yo encuentro bueno xD **Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ningun fin de lucro** **

***Los personajes con otro nombre son propiedad mía***

**Cami1/2**

* * *

><p><strong>**Capítulo 3: Brillo de la luna**<strong>

La noche para Akane fue muy larga, tenía a un chico serio y frío esta vez tierno y adorable. Comenzo a recordar a Mousse, a quien amaba mucho.

**Flash Back**

Mousse: Akane yo te amo.

Akane: Yo también te amo Mousse.

Mousse: Quisieras ser mi novia?

Akane: Si! Ella pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Mousse y le da un beso muy tierno, lleno de amor y apasionado.

**Fin Flash Back**

Tales fueron sus recuerdos que casi besa a Ranma. Se vino a dar cuenta cuanto estuvo a punto de chocar sus labios con los del chico.

Volvió a dormirse, pero esta vez abrazada a Ranma.

**||Al día siguiente||**

Ranma despertó y vio que la chica estaba aferrada a el, algo que lo hizo sonrojar rápido. Se levanto y fue directo al baño. Al salir se puso el uniforme y fue a despertar a su prometida. Ella no despertó muy alegre ya que soñaba con Mousse y a regañadientes fue a bañarse.

Akane: Estuve cerca de besar a Mousse Ah -suspiro- porque me desperto.

Ranma: Akane tienes una visita es mejor que salgas rápido. Grito fuera del baño.

Akane: Hai! Una visita? Ella salió con el uniforme y al bajar vio a Ranma apoyado en la pared.

Akane: ¿Quien me busca?

Ranma: Ve a ver afuera. Dijo guiñandole un ojo. [Que sexy *-*]

Salió y vio a su Mousse.

Akane: Mousse!

Mousse: Akane! El la abrazo fuertemente, la mente de la chica recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior y sonrojo de golpe.

Ranma: Me alcanzas en el camino... Nos vemos. Dijo alejandose de la escena romántica.

Akane: Hai. Dijo sin animo.

Mousse: No estas feliz?

Akane: Si... Como esta Cologne?

Mousse: La momia está bien. Decía refiriéndose a su abuela.

Akane: Y mi familia?

Mousse: Lo mismo, todos están bien. Me quedaré unos días por aquí... Ve al escuela Akane.

Akane: Si! Te amo.

Ella fue corriendo y encontró a Ranma tirando algunas piedras al agua.

Akane: Creí que ya habías llegado.

Ranma: Decidí esperarte, deduje que te demorarías.

Akane: Bueno vamos...

Ranma: ¿Todo bien con tu novio? Dijo con tono dudoso, pero serio.

Akane: Si. Dijo con tono de enamorada.

Ranma: Se ve que lo amas, anoche decías 'Mousse' dormida. Akane sonrojo al oír eso.

Akane: ¡¿Y eso que?! Dijo nerviosa

Ranma: No te pongas -Ríe- nerviosa.

Akane: Se nos hará tarde, vámonos. Dijo molesta.

Ranma: Te sigo...

Ella sintió que era abrazada por la espalda.

Ranma: Eres bonita Akane. Le dijo al oído.

Akane: O-Oye vámonos.

Ranma: Te vez bonita en la luz del día y en la luz de la noche. Le susurro.

Akane: R-Ranma.

Ranma: Tu sonrisa es muy linda.

Akane: Por favor Ranma vámonos.

Ranma: Akane te amo. Dijo girándola y sellando esto con un beso.

Hinako: Tendo despierte!

Akane: Eh?

Hinako: Vivir con Saotome la mal acostumbro. Ahora usted duerme en clase! La chica sonrojo y vio a Ranma que tenía su mirada clavada en ella. Shampoo la miro con odio.

Akane piensa: (Porque soñé con él?)

Hinako: Bueno si quitamos...

Akane piensa: (No se que pasaba por mi mente al soñar con eso...)

paso la mañana como siempre, Akane estaba con la duda de porque soño con Ranma, digo... Lo de Mousse fue real pero lo demas fue todo un sueño.

Ranma: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Akane: Si...

Ranma: Te ves un poco mal..

Akane: No estoy bien. Dijo sonriendo

Ryoga: ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ranma: No.

Ryoga: Hola Akane... ¿Como estás?

Akane: Si... ¿Y tú?

Ryoga: Muy bien! Dijo sonrojado

Ranma: ¿Y Tachi?

Ryoga: Con Shamp-

Ranma: No digas ese nombre...

Akane: Ranma. Dijo en murmullo

El día transcurrió normal, las clases igual de aburridas, el escuela un infierno según Ranma... "El día del armagedón" títulado por Ranma, haciendo reír a Akane y a Ryoga.

A la hora de la salida, Ryoga los invito a su casa y ellos aceptaron la invitación.

Ryoga: Adelante Akane.

Akane: Gracias. Ranma sintió un poco de celos al ver que Ryoga la trataba muy bien.

Ranma: No ha cambiado en nada Hibiki...

Ryoga: No.

Suzuki: Onii-San! Llegaste! Y con novia?

Ryoga: No Suzuki! Ella es prometida de Ranma!

Ranma: Suzuki no ha cambiado en nada. Dijo en voz baja

Suzuki: Ranma eres mentiroso!

Ranma: Eh?

Suzuki: No recuerdas que me dijiste que cuando creciera te ibas a casar conmigo? Ranma solto una risa, Ryoga rió a carcajadas y Akane solo los miraba con una sonrisa.

Ryoga: Hay Suzuki...

Ranma: Mm... Tal vez deje a Akane y me casé contigo. Dijo arrodillandose a la altura de la niña.

Suzuki: Te quiero Ranma! Mas que a mi Onii-San! Dijo abrazando al chico

Ryoga: ya es suficiente Suzuki!

Suzuki: Tu eres bobo. Dijo sacándole la lengua.

Akane noto a Ranma algo apenado y la jalo del brazo.

Akane: ¿Te sientes bien?

Ranma: Si -sonríe- solo recorde a Ranko..

Akane: ¿Hacía lo mismo con ustedes?

Ranma: Sí... Decía que se casaría con Ryoga y que lo quería mas a el que a mi.

Suzuki: Ranma!

Ryoga: Ven aquí niña.

Ranma: He Ryoga... Solo es una niña.

Ryoga: Si pero ya vera... Debe quererme a mi. A Ranma se le escapo una lágrima al recordar a su hermana.

Suzuki: ¿Ranma tu me amas cierto?

Ranma: Claro -sonríe- eres muy linda Suzuki pero...

Suzuki: ¿Pero?

Ranma: Debes enamorarte de un chico de tu edad Suzuki.

Suzuki: No, me gustas tú -mira a Akane- te lo quitare. Dijo sonriendo

Se escucho el quejido de un cerdito y la niña salió a buscarlo.

Suzuki: P-Chan! ¿Donde te habías metido?

Ryoga: ¿Quien sabe donde se fue este señor?

Ranma: Woow... todavía conservas a P-Chan? pensé que lo habías disecado. Dijo riendo

Ryoga: Idiota ¬¬

Ranma: Eh... Se hace un poco tarde ya vamos Akane.

Akane: Hai

Ryoga: Miedoso!

Ranma: No tengo miedo... Pero ando sin ninguna arma y es posible que le pase algo si se va sola, sabes que me quedaría.

Ryoga: Bien chico héroe, Hasta mañana chicos

Ranma/Akane: Adiós!

Suzuki: Adiós Ranma!

Ranma: Adiós cielo. [*w* que tiernoo xD]

Akane: ¿Qué edad tenía Ranko?

Ranma: Tenía 6 cuando murió...

Akane: ¿Y tu?

Ranma: Yo tenía 8

Akane: Era 2 años menor que tu...

Ranma: Sí...

Akane: ¿Te sientes incomodo con que te haya preguntado?

Ranma: No.. Tranquila.

Llegaron a casa y cenaron...

Ranma salió y se dirigió a un pequeño puente que había para cruzar el río. Se apoyo en la baranda y comenzó a mirar la luna.

Akane lo vio y se acerco a el...

Akane: ¿Que pasa Ranma?

Ranma: Nada... Solo recordé a mi madre...

Akane: ¿Por mirar la luna?

Ranma: Cierta vez le pregunte porque el sol viene y se va... Y ella me dijo que en la vida no hay luz sin oscuridad.. Creo que lo entiendo al fin. Dijo lo último con tono triste.

Akane: ¿Te sientes triste?

Ranma: No... Tu tranquila.

Akane: Suzuki es muy tierna ¿No crees?

Ranma: Si...

Akane: ¿Cuantos años tiene Suzuki?

Ranma: Tiene 10.

Akane: Pensé que era mas grande..

Ranma: Ranko era igual... Ella estaba enamorada de Ryoga -Ríe- yo me ponía celoso cuando decía que lo quería mas que a mi.

Akane: Pero tu la querías mucho... Se ve a simple vista.

Ranma: Era muy traviesa...

Akane: La cuidabas mucho..

Ranma: He quieres ver fo-

Mousse: Hola Akane! ¿Interrumpo algo?

Ranma: No nada...

Akane: Ranma...

Ranma: Estare adentro, se ve que quieren intimidad. Dijo guiñandole un ojo a su prometida.

Akane vio como el se alejaba y sonrojo con el guiño del chico. Mousse se le acerco y la abrazo fuertemente.

Mousse: Te amo Akane, aunque el sea tu prometido mi amor por ti no cambiará nunca.

Akane: Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte.

Mousse: Te adoro. Dijo besándola

Ella respondió a ese beso y comenzo a recordar su sueño con Ranma.

Mousse: Se hace tarde ve a dormir.

Akane: Hai..

Mousse: Te amo.

Akane: Y yo a ti. Ella entro y cerro la puerta tras ella.

Ella subió y echo un vistazo a la habitación de Ranma, donde el chico estaba dormido.

Akane: Eres muy frío... Pero a la vez eres un chico tan tierno y adorable... Eres tan lindo... -besa la mejilla del chico- me gustaría ver tu sonrisa una vez mas... Es tan bonita.

El chico sonríe ya que en sus sueños estaba su hermana Ranko y su madre Nodoka.

Ranma: Ranko no baka

Akane: Descansa héroe. Dijo acariciando la mejilla del chico. Sintió que era jalada y se vio abrazada por Ranma.

Ranma: Ranko eres tan tonta niña. Dijo abrazando mas fuerte a Akane.

Akane: R-Ranma. Dijo algo apenada. Vio que entraba cuan brillo por la ventana del chico y le dio la impresión de que era alguna luz o algo parecido, pero era la luna, que daba un brillo increíble.

Akane piensa: (Menudo brillo... Creo que el brillo de la luna esta así por tu sonrisa... hasta a la luna le agrada tu hermosa sonrisa... ¿Qué me esta pasando?)

Ranma la apretaba más fuerte y ella quedo apegada al pecho del chico. Se sonrojo un poco al estar en esta situación. Por accidente paso su mano por el torso del chico, el se agito un poco y ella sonrojo mucho más. Se quedo dormida abrazada a Ranma.

**||Al día siguiente|| **

Ranmadespertó y vio la figura de Akane y sonrojo. La despertó y la chica tomo un baño, luego el y ambos ya estaban listos para irse.

Akane tomo la mano de Ranma, algo que hizo que sonrojara demasiado. La chica iba con una sonrisa y se vieron interrumpidos...

Ryoga: Vaya Saotome! Por eso te querías ir anoche!

Ranma:¡¿Acaso me estas llamando pervertido?!

Kuno: Hola nenas! Dijo el chico acompañado de Shampoo.

Ryoga: Hola Tachi!

Kuno: ¿No saludas Saotome?

Ranma: Hola Tachi. Dijo con voz seria y fría.

Shampoo: Hola Akane. Dijo con una voz de odio.

Akane: Hola.

Ranma: He vamos Akane, Ryoga se nos hará tarde.

Akane/Ryoga: Vale.

Los tres se fueron ya que no había mucha atmósfera entre ellos... El día paso como siempre, los tres chicos acompañaron a Ryoga a buscar a Suzuki a la escuela.

Ryoga: Enana vamos!

Suzuki: Ya voy!

Ryoga: Vengo con compañía enana..

Suzuki: ¿Con Yuka?

Ryoga: No! -Sonroja- vengo con Ranma y su prometida baka! Ranma rió; gracias a Suzuki tendría un motivo para molestar a su amigo.

Suzuki: Ranma! Dijo la niña saliendo de su salón.

Ranma: Hola Suzuki... ¿Como te ha ido hoy?

Suzuki: Bien! Tenía un examen de matemáticas y recordé lo que me enseñaste... Arigato!

Ranma: No es nada Su-Chan

Ryoga: Hey vamos chicos que debo preparar la cena...

Ranma: ¿Por qué no llamas a Yuka? Dijo en tono burlón

Ryoga: Jajaja... Que gracioso ¬¬

Ellos fueron a la casa del chico, por el camino bromeando y riendo.

Ryoga: ¿Se quedan hoy?

Ranma: ¿Qué dices Akane?

Akane: Etto... Hai

Ryoga: Bien, pueden dormir en el cuarto de Suzuki, ella dormirá conmigo.

Suzuki: Yo no quiero dormir contigo idiota! Quiero dormir con Ranma-senpai!

Ryoga: Suzuki... Debes entender que Ranma debe estar con Akane...

Ranma: No importa Su-Chan, si quieres algún día se van a mi casa y duermes conmigo. Dijo riendo

Suzuki: Te amo Ranma!

Ranma: Yo también Suzuki.

Ryoga: Moderate Saotome! Tienes 6 años mas que ella idiota!

Ranma: Ah no quieres recordar que Ranko tenía 2 años menos que tu!

Ryoga: Pero eran solo 2.

Suzuki: Ryoga no baka!

Ryoga: Callate enana!

Ranma: No la trates así idiota... Es una niña después de todo.

Ryoga: ¿Y como tratabas tu a la pobre Ranko?

Ranma: Si, También le decía enana.

Todos rieron incluido el. Cenaron y Ranma tuvo que llamar a su padre para que no se alarmara.

Ya que era viernes, ellos vieron una película, en especial de terror. Akane estaba aferrada a Ranma, el estaba sonrojada y la pequeña Suzuki estaba pegada a su hermano mayor.

Ranma: Como tanto... Es solo una película.

Akane: Ustedes soís chicos! A nosotras nos da miedo!

Ryoga: Deben estar tranquilas, están con dos hombres aquí.

Suzuki: Hermano tengo algo de sueño.

Ryoga: No creo que quieras estar sola en la habitación... Duerme aquí, luego iremos a la habitación.

La niña se quedo dormida abrazando a su hermano mayor, mientras que Akane estaba apegada a Ranma.

Los tres terminaron de ver la película y fueron a dormir.

Akane: Se ve que son muy amigos.

Ranma: Nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoría...

Akane: Suzuki es muy adorable ¿No crees?

Ranma: Si... Y mucho. Es como si fuera Ranko para mi..

Akane: Bueno... Que duermas bien!

Ranma: Y tu también... El chico se durmió y ella comenzo a abrazarlo. El tenía un sueño muy agradable.

**Sueño**

Ranma iba a dormir y sintió la puerta.

Ranko: Onii-San puedo dormir contigo?

Ranma: Si Ranko. Dijo un Ranma de 8 años.

Ella se recosto junto su hermano, lo abrazo muy fuerte.

**Realidad**

A Ranma se le cayo una lágrima, al recordar eso en sus sueños. Akane se percato de esa lágrima y la seco. **  
><strong>

Durmieron la gran parte de la noche abrazados.

**Fin Capítulo 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, Aquí termina el capítulo 3, me tomo tiempo escribirlo, lo admito y ahora que me falta poco para entrar a clases (5 de marzo) con suerte voy en el capítulo 3 xDDD hay 2 cosas infinitas en este mundo: El universo y la flojera :c<strong>

**Como adicional, les diré algo :3 **

**Yo puse la personalidad que tengo yo en vida real en Ranma, solo que yo tengo a mi mamá viva y una hermana por parte de mi papá (que es bebe) con la cual no vivo. **

**Yo soy muy seria, fría, tímida, alegre, divertida, risueña (algo) y si debo proteger a alguien lo doy todo... **

**Yo soy Dandere xDDD y bueno, casi nunca lloro y cuando lo hago me desahogo mucho. **

**Ranma esta muy adorable xD... Dan ganas de hacerle un apapacho *-* **

**gracias a los reviews! Casi se me olvidaba :x me motivan a seguir y a combatir mi flojera xD... **

**Sin mas los dejo con el adelanto del capítulo 4 ;3.**

Adelanto Próximo capítulo:

-Debes tener cuidado, no todos son pasivos. Dijo el chico a su prometida.

-Hai!

-¿Preparada?

-Si!

Ambos fueron corriendo, esa sería la primera aventura de Akane.

||Al llegar||

-Vaya! Pero si es Ranma el Aventurero... Nunca te rindes idiota. Dijo con tono amenazador.

-No me rindo porque no quiero ver que sigan matando a la gente que quiero!

-¡Venga pues a pelear! Dijo el chico lanzando una patada que Ranma esquiva con facilidad.

-¡Cuidado atrás Akane! Dijo algo agitado.

**Bueno, los dejo ahí xD les di mucho avance ewe.. **

**Ahora si me permiten... Les cantare. **

**He vivido en soledad, rodeado de multidud, nunca he conseguido amar, pues no me quiero ni yo. **

**Oooooh. **

**Cuando veas una estrella fugaz, guárdala en tu corazón es el alma de alguien que consiguió dar a los suyos su amor.**

**Cuando oígas a un niño preguntar: ¿Por qué el sol viene y se va? Dile: Porque en esta vida no hay luz sin oscuridad. **

**[...] **

**el mejor día es en el que el alma tiene hambre y sed, no olvides lo aprendido no dejes de comprender, rodeate de buenos y lo pareceras, roadete de sabios y algo en ti se quedara [x 2] **

**cuando veas una estrella fugaz guárdala en tu corazón es el alma de alguien que consiguió dar a los suyos su amor. **

**Cuando oígas a un niño preguntar: ¿Por qué el sol viene y se va? Dile: Porque en esta vida no hay luz sin oscuridad... Yeah! Ooooh no hay bien sin mao, luz sin oscuridaaad [Solo épico de violín] **

**Si, me gusta Mägo de Oz ñ.ñ nos vemos en otro capítulo de "Ranma el Aventurero"**

Cami1/2


	4. ¡La primera aventura!

**Holaaa! ;3 aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo más de esta historia increíble :D **

****Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y hago esta obra sin fin de lucro****

* * *

><p><strong>**Capítulo 4: "¡La primera aventura!"** <strong>

A la mañana siguiente la chica despertó y vio por la ventana que el clima no era muy bueno, era nublado y comenzaría a llover. Abrazo a Ranma fuertemente y apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de su prometido. La curiosidad despertó a la pequeña hermana de Ryoga y salió hasta la habitación donde se encontraban Ranma y Akane.

Suzuki: ¿Qué harán esos dos? Me lo pregunto. Abrio un poco la puerta y vio a Akane abrazando a Ranma.

Akane: ¿Suzuki? La niña se asusto al ser descubierta y Akane le hizo un gesto para que entrara, la niña entro y Akane la subió a la cama.

Suzuki: Perdón.. No creí que estarías despierta Akane-San

Akane: No importa. Dijo sonriendo

Suzuki: Menudo frío ¿No crees?

Akane: Si... Suzu-Chan ¿Tienes hambre?

Suzuki: No Akane-San no te- se escucha el gruñido del estomago de la niña

Akane: Te preparare algo

Suzuki: ¿Sabes cocinar? Dijo asombrada. [Universo alternativo si? Sabe cocinar]

Akane: Si. Dijo sonriendo. Ella fue a la cocina y le preparo algo a la niña. Se lo llevo y ella lo comió con gusto

Suzuki: Arigato Akane-San

Akane: Doitashimaste.. Ve a dormir un poco más es muy temprano

Suzuki: Hai! La niña fue hasta la habitacón de su hermano.

Akane volvió a recostarse al lado de su prometido y lo abrazo, a lo que él despertó.

Ranma: ¿Qué hora es? Dijo con tono adormilado [Hooora de aventura!]

Akane: Como las 7...

Ranma: ¿T-Te puedo hacer un pregunta?

Akane: Hai.

Ranma: ¿P-Por qué me abrazas tanto?

Akane: Porque me recuerdas a Mousse... Pero desde luego, aveces eres mas cariñoso y dulce que el, ademas mas atractivo. Ranma comenzo a enrojecer de a poco hasta un punto límite en el que se encontraba sonrojado hasta arriba.

Akane: ¡¿Estas bien?!

Ranma: S-Si tranquila..

Akane: ¿Por qué no dormimos un poco más?

Ranma: E-Esta bien... Ella lo abrazo fuertemente y el volvió a enrojecer.

Akane: ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

Ranma: N-No...

Akane: Ya se... Te dan nervios de que te abraze...

Ranma: Algo así... Dijo sonrojado [*-*]

Akane piensa: (Me dan ganas de robarle un beso... ¿Qué me pasa? Yo supuestamente amo a Mousse)

El chico se quedo dormido con la calidez del abrazo que le daba la chica, ella solo escondió su cara en el torso del chico.

Al pasar las horas, ambos volvieron a despertar y decidieron irse a casa, se despidieron de su amigo y de su pequeña hermana.

**||Al llegar a casa||**

Entraron a la casa y estaba Genma, tomando un té verde mientras miraba la televisión.

Ranma: Me imagino pasaste con alguien la noche ¿No? Dijo entre risas.

Genma: Vaya que hijo mas divertido tengo.

Ranma: No te molestes viejo, es normal que te enamores de nuevo...

Akane: Eso es cierto Sr. Genma...

Genma: Esta bien... Tu ganas hijo, tienes razón... Fui con la doctora Taeko.

Ranma: Vaya, admites rápido.

Genma: Tu también deberías admitir cosas...

Ranma: ¿Admitir qué? Dijo serio.

Genma: Que no has dejado a tu prometida en paz, pareces su sombra. El chico sonrojo rápido al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

Ranma: Tal vez, lo admito.

Genma: Y que haz estado durmiendo con ella, a tu padre no lo engañas Ranma. Esto vasto para que el chico comenzara a ponerse mas rojo que un tomate, ya que eso era verdad. Por otra parte Akane solo sonreía y a la vez sonrojaba.

Ranma: Si es verdad. Dijo luego de un incomodo pero divertido silencio y momento.

Genma: Es mejor que se alisten porque...

Ranma: Ni lo digas... Otra vez

Genma: Si... Los espero.

Ambos subieron y Akane estaba con la duda... ¿Para qué alistarse? No había nada importante...

Akane: Oye ¿Qué haremos?

Ranma: Debo decirte que será la primera aventura que tendrás... Debes tener algo de cuidado.

Akane: Hai...

Al estar listos, ambos bajaron hasta la entrada y emprendieron marcha.

**||Al llegar||**

Genma: Ustedes allá, yo por aquí. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y se pusieron en posición, Akane sintió como la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo.

Ranma: ¿Estas lista?

Akane: Hai!

Ranma: No todos son pasivos.

Ryū: Vaya! Pero si es Ranma el Aventurero... Nunca te rindes idiota. Dijo con tono amenazador.

Ranma: No me rindo porque no quiero ver que sigan matando a la gente que quiero!

Ryū: Venga pues a pelear! Dijo el chico lanzando una patada que Ranma esquiva con facilidad.

Ranma: ¡Cuidado atrás Akane! Dijo algo agitado. Ella sin voltearse lanzo una patada.

Ryū: ¡Vaya! Y traes compañía... ¡Que hermosa!

Ranma: La pelea es conmigo no con ella!

Ryū: Tu bien lo dijiste!

Mientras que Ranma se enfrentaba a tal chico, Akane se enfrentó contra dos chicas, a tal punto de vista una era una muchacha de 14 años y la otra una de 16.

Akira: Vamos hermana no te rindas!

Soka: Eso intento!

No les sirvió su esfuerzo ya que Akane fácilmente les gano, por otro lado Ranma ya había vencido al enemigo y Genma igual. Los 3 llegaron a casa y al cambiarse de ropa decidieron darse un descanso.

Al salir, Akane se encontró con Ranma, quien estaba recostado en el suelo, bajo la sombra de un árbol, en acto seguido ella se sento a su lado. Rápidamente Ranma sonrojó al sentir que ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Akane: Peleas muy bien.

Ranma: Y tu también...

Akane: G-Gracias

Ranma: De nada.

Genma: Hey chicos saldré un rato ya vuelvo.

Ranma: Tranquilo, ya sabemos que irás a ver a cierta persona. Dijo en tono burlón.

Genma: Y yo ya se que mientras que no este pasaras abrazando a Akane-Chan.

Ranma: Buen chiste viejo. Dijo sonrojado y se dió vuelta para ocultarlo.

Genma: Bueno nos vemos..

Ambos entraron y prepararon algo para comer... Estaban demasiado juntos como para ser cierto... Ranma estaba mas que rojo con la cercanía que tenían. Para Akane era normal estar tan apegada a un chico, ya que pasaba lo mismo con Mousse pero ahí habían besos, digo... ¿Qué persona le robaría un beso a alguien que apenas conoce?

La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, algo sonrojado y con cierta torpeza paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica.

Ranma: M-Me recuerdas a mi mamá Akane... Dijo con tono notoriamente apenado.

Akane: ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

Ranma: Te pareces mucho a ella... Solo que su cabello era castaño..

Akane: Pensé que eras tan frío como te presentaste.. Pero eso es mentira... Eres tan amable y cariñoso...

Ranma: Akane tu... Me... Dijo algo nervioso

Akane: Y-Yo...

Ranma: M-Me atraes mucho...

La chica quedo algo sonrojada y hubo un silencio algo incomodo.

Algo apenado, se retiro a su cuarto el chico, en acto seguido Akane se levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda.

Akane: Tú también me atraes... Dijo apenada.

Ranma: No me mientas... Se que amas a tu novio aún.

Akane: Si tal vez lo amo... Pero tu también puedes enamorarme...

Ranma: M-Mejor vamos a dormir.. Dijo nervioso

Akane: Esta bien.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones... Cada uno pensando en el otro.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

><p>Mmm... Se que me demoré mucho pero hace un mes que entre al escuela y me he puesto de cabeza con mis estudios y bla bla... Ya casi ni uso mi móvil :c me voy de castigo siempre debido a mi flojera.<p>

¿Les parece un concurso de fan arts del fanfic? El mejor será publicado en la página de facebook: Cami1/2 (mi firma de páginas de anime) y tal vez por ahí veo si puedo publicarlo en la web :3

Manden sus Fan arts al correo: camihabbo11

P.D: Deben estar relacionados com la historia, del personaje o de los personajes que quieran (ojalá me encuentre uno bien sepsy de Ranma xD) interesados ya saben.

Me da la reverenda si dibujáis bien o mal, yo dibujo horrible xD pero recuerden que el mejor premio siempre de lo lleva el mayor esfuerzo :D

Nos vemos en otro capítulo en dos meses mas, nah mentira xD

*Gracias al review que tuve xD es verdad, Ranma igual esta algo emo xddd*

Los quiero mucho!

**Cami1/2**


	5. Un pequeño sentimiento

Holaaaa :D como tan? Yo bien :3 y cuando pensamos que Ranma era lento, le dijo que le atraía xDDDDD ¡JODER! Ranma nos sorprende mucho! Maldito niño emo :c sin mas los dejo con el fanfic cx

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPÍTULO MEDIO RXA MEDIO RXS (RANMAXSHAMPOO) NO ME GUSTA ESA PAREJA PERO SE QUE A MUCHOS SI, A MI ME GUSTA RXA, ASÍ QUE SI QUERÉIS VOMITAR (*FANS DEL RXA) VOMITEMOS JUNTOS XDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>**Capítulo 5: "Un pequeño sentimiento"**<strong>

Akane se sentía algo nerviosa por lo que le había dicho Ranma, aún amaba a Mousse pero ya comenzaba a querer a Ranma. Fue hasta el cuarto del chico, quien se encontraba dormido, se acercó un poco a el y abrazándolo por un rato. Akane comenzaba a atraerse por Ranma, a quien de principio creía antipático, frío y nada amable, sin embargo era un almíbar de persona, pero algo serio y eso no se lo quitaba nadie. Aunque no fue taaan real, lo besó inocentemente en los labios a lo que Ranma hizo el mínimo movimiento, por lo que ella sonrojó rápido. Nerviosa salió de la habitación pero algo satisfecha de darle aquel torpe e inocente beso.

**||Al día siguiente||**

Como siempre, a regañadientes se levantó Ranma, era el típico chico que odiaba levantarse temprano. Akane al salir de su cuarto, lo miro algo nerviosa ya que a pesar de que no fue el mejor, lo besó, y de manera muy torpe. Quería decirselo pero para ella era algo sumamente vergonzoso al punto que se sonrojó solo con mirarlo un par de segundos.

Ranma: ¿Pasa algo?

Akane: No! Nada! Dijo con una sonrisa muy fingida. [No debe ser fácil acogonarse y decirlo xD]

Ranma: No te ves muy bien. Dijo acercándose a ella.

Akane: E-Estoy bien! Dijo nerviosa.

Pasarón unos minutos y salieron para ir al instituto, Akane aún miraba sonrojada a Ranma por lo ocurrido en la noche. A pesar de ir algo serio, la miro dandóle una sonrisa, con la cuál el sonrojado de Akane aumentó. Al llegar, como siempre estaba Ryoga esperándolos en la entrada y notando las recurrentes y seguidas "miradas rojas" a Ranma, decidió preguntarle que le sucedía, a lo que Akane le dijo la verdad, Ryoga le prometió no decirle nada a nadie. Al ver nuevamente la seriedad de Ranma, Akane lo abrazó, algo que lo dejo sonrojado.

Akane: Si no sonríes, te seguiré abrazando. El chico mas enrojeció pero no le salía la sonrisa, por lo que ella lo apretó un poco y el chico sonrojó mucho más de lo que se encontraba. Decidió sonreír rápido ya que no aguantaba mas la vergüenza.

Ryoga: Entremos o se hará tarde. Dijo algo burlón.

Ranma: S-Si.

Los 3 jóvenes entraron y fueron al salón, donde las clases estaban a punto de empezar, se sentaron en sus lugares y al llegar el maestro, fue cuando el averno se hacía realidad.

Akane pasó gran parte de la clase mirando a Ranma, por lo que le llamaron la atención haciéndole la idiota burla de: "¿Qué mira tanto a Saotome, le gusta?" por lo que sonrojaba de manera Exageradamente rápida.

"Tarea, el castigo del infierno..." Algo que Ranma realmente odiaba, digo, era algo idiota, lerdo y poco interesado en aprender ya que se interesaba en otras cosas y tal vez una de esas otras cosas era Akane. Con poco tiempo de conocerla, quedo algo enamorado de ella, pero sentía nervios de decirle que en verdad no le atraía, ya que se encontraba algo enamorado de ella, pero no podía dejar de admitir que aún se sentía enamorado de Shampoo, se encontraba algo confundido. [PD: Me puse romántica seeh akjdoaka :c]

Akane se encontraba sentada, a lo que Shampoo se sienta a su lado, Akane no se había dado cuenta pero cuando la miró comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

Akane: No quiero peleas...

Shampoo: Tranquila, solo quiero hablar contigo.

Akane: ¿Sobre qué? Dijo seria.

Shampoo: Sobre...

Akane: Sobre Ranma... ¿No es así?

Shampoo: Si.. ¿A ti te gusta?

Akane: La verdad no. Lo encuentro algo atrayente pero... Yo amo a otra persona.

Shampoo: Suerte la tuya... Yo amo demasiado a Ranma.

Akane: ¿Y por qué nunca estuviste con él?

Shampoo: Porque soy una idiota.

Akane: Mmm...

Shampoo: ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

Akane: Dile que lo amas -Sonríe- a mi me pasó lo mismo...

Shampoo: ¿Y si me dice algo?

Akane: No te rindas. Dijo sonriendo.

Shampoo: Gracias... No creí que fueras tan amable. Fue alejandose con una sonrisa.

Ranma: ¿Ustedes hablando sin que el mundo se acabara? Dijo en tono burlón a su prometida.

Akane: Hay pero que gracioso. Dijo algo seria.

Ranma: Y Me dices enojon a mi...

Akane: Creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo... Dijo señalando a Shampoo con la mirada.

Ranma: Ah -Suspiro- muy bien. Dijo ya algo nervioso.

Akane: ¿Te gusta verdad?

Ranma: No..

Akane: No te creo.

Ranma: Que no me gusta! Me atraes tu...

Akane: Suerte!. Dijo en tono dulce. Lo abrazo cortamente pero de manera tierna. El chico se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Shampoo, quien lo esperaba anciosa.

Shampoo: R-Ranma. Dijo en voz baja.

Ranma: ¿Q-Que pasa Shampoo? Dijo nervioso.

Shampoo: Ranma tu... M-Me gustas!

Ranma: S-Shampoo. Dijo sonrojado.

Shampoo: Te amo Saotome. Dijo acercandose a el y con esto le plantó un beso. Los ojos del chico se abrieron en par, a lo lejos, una lágrima se resbalaba por la mejilla de Akane, pero a la vez se formaba una Sonrisa. Para ella verlo así de feli era algo fascinante.

Ranma cerró los ojos y paso su brazo por la cintura de Shampoo, haciendo ese beso más cómodo el beso. Akane comenzó a llorar aún peor, se sentía algo mal. Al terminar el beso, Shampoo lo abrazó fuertemente, a lo que el correspondio a ese abrazo poniéndola contra su pecho.

A la hora de irse, Akane sacó sus cosas y salió rápido sin mirar a Ranma ni hablarle, a lo que la siguió y decidió tomarle del brazo para voltearla.

Ranma: ¿Qué pasa?

Akane: Nada. Dijo algo triste.

Ranma: Akane no me mientas...

Akane: No pasa nada... No te preocupes. Dijo sonriendo de una manera muy fingida.

Ranma: ¿Me ayudarías con la tarea?

Akane: Si... Al levantar la mirada no aguanto más y le volvieron a caer las lágrimas al recordar el beso de su prometido con Shampoo.

Ranma: ¿Akane?

Akane: No me pasa nada. Dijo abrazándolo fuerte.

Ranma: Akane..

Akane: Ranma ella te gusta no? Dijo en medio de sollozos

Ranma: U-Un poco...

Akane: Ranma... Yo... También te bese anoche... ¿No sentiste nada anoche?

Ranma: Algo...

Akane: No debo mentir... Lo hice por idiota... Yo amo a Mousse pero tu me atraes mucho

Ranma: Baka. Dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

Akane piensa: (De vez en cuando siento que lo quiero mucho más que a Mousse...)

Ambos se fueron a casa, Akane ayudó a Ranma con la tarea, luego cenaron y fueron a sus cuartos cada uno. Akane aun se sentía triste, pero a la vez algo feliz por Ranma. Por su parte, Ranma se sentía mal por Akane... No pensaba nada más que en ella, en la gran pena que sentía Akane por ese beso con Shampoo.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

><p>Mm buano... Se que tah corto pero fue que me demore por cansancio, cuando estaba escribiendo la mitad, había llegado de taek (si practico artes marciales :v)<p>

Gracias al review del capítulo anterior... Mañana capítulo nuevo :D

Nos vemos mañana con el nuevo capi :3

Hasta otro fanfic.

Cami1/2


	6. Días de tristeza

Konichiwa minna! ¿Como tan? Yo bien :3 aquí escribiendo comp tortuga xD :flojeradetected: y con animos para subir este fic bien sensual que va por el capítulo six :3

Sin más los dejo con nuestro fanfic regalón... :3

* * *

><p><strong>**Capítulo 6: "Días tristes"**<strong>

Un día más, ¿Qué tiene en vano?, Akane aún seguía triste por lo sucedido el día anterior, ver ese beso no fue agradable, ya se había cogido un cariño por Ranma, pero ver eso fue una completa odisea al mundo. Lo pensaba con completa discordia... ¿Realmente Ranma estaba enamorado de Shampoo, o solo jugaba con sus sentimientos? A prueba de esto, quiso encontrarse con Mousse después de clases.

En pleno escuela, ya todos se habían enterado del numerito romántico de Ranma y Shampoo, por lo que muchos le hacían celebres felicitaciones.

Yuka: Akane te veo triste... No me digas que será por lo de Ran...

Akane: No me siento apenada por ese idiota. Dijo interrumpiendo a la chica.

Yuka: ¿Segura?

Akane: Claro que si.

Yuka: Me parece que mientes y de manera muy descarada. Dijo sonriendo

Akane: Si te crees que todo cuanto has escuchado acerca de mi y él es verdad, estas quivocada...

Yuka: Se te nota en la cara que estas triste Akane.

Akane: No he de encontrar razón para estarlo...

Yuka: Vamos Akane admitelo estamos en confianza.

Akane: Por él no siento nada... Yo amo a otra persona, que gracias a él -señala a Ranma- tuve que dejar.

Yuka: Bien...

Ryoga: ¿De que hablan? Dijo el chico a ambas jovenes.

Yuka: De Ranma.

Ryoga: Ah... Menudo tema que han cogido! Hablen de algo más interesante chicas.

Akane: Tienes razón Ryoga-Kun.

Yuka: Ryoga... ¿Podemos hablar un poco?

Ryoga: Si... Ambos se alejarón un poco de Akane.

Yuka: Ryoga ¿tu sabes que Akane ya quiere a Ranma no?

Ryoga: Si Yuka pero también es algo torpe que Ranma le haya dicho que le atraía si quiere a Shampoo.

Yuka: Demasiado. Mientras ellos hablaban vieron que Ranma se acercó a Akane. Guardarón silencio

Ranma: Akane ¿Por qué estas triste? Desde ayer Que estas así.

Akane: Por nada.

Ranma: Sin mentir. Dijo algo irónico.

Akane: Si quieres hablamos más tarde...

Ranma: Bien...

Pasarón las horas de clase... Luego de haber hablado con Shampoo, Ranma se dirigió a donde estaba con Akane.

Akane: ¿Ocurre algo?

Ranma: No...

Akane: La verdad.

Ranma: Solo lo hizo para "Sacarle celos a Kuno". Dijo algo serio.

Akane: Es una torpe... Juega con los sentimientos...

Ranma: Perdóname -la abraza- soy un idiota en caer en su torpe juego y a quien más dañé fue a ti...

Akane: Ranma...

Ranma: Nunca más lo haré... Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

Akane: Hai...

Ranma: Por lo que se ve, tendré que pasar todo el día contigo. Dijo sin parar de sonreír.

Akane: No es necesario.

Ranma: Se lo prometí a tu mamá tonta.

-Flashback-

Naoko: Hija! -Gritó desde lejos-

Akane: Mamá! Ambas se abrazaron por última vez y ella se acercó a Ranma.

Naoko: Cuidala por favor ...

Ranma: Claro.

-Fin Flashback-

La abraza fuertemente... Ella sonroja levemente.

Akane: Baka..

Ranma: A veces me recuerdas hasta a Ranko...

Akane: Ranma... Sin ponerse triste.

Ranma: ¿Quien esta triste? Dijo con algo de indiferencia.

Akane: Solo digo.

Ranma: ¿No echas de menos a tus hermanas?

Akane: Bastante. ¿Y tu no echas de menos a alguien?

Ranma: Si... A mi prima. [Adivinen quien es 7u7]

Akane: ¿Hace cuanto no la ves?

Ranma: Como hace 3 años...

Akane: Hmm... Supongo que si debes extrañarla.

Ranma: Demasiado.

volvieron a la clase... Terminaron las clases de la tarde y con ello acompañaron a Ryoga a buscar a Suzuki, en el camino muchas risas hasta que llegarón a casa...

Ranma: Ya veo... Mi papá ha salido y a ver a cierta persona. Comienza a reír.

Akane: Eh hay una carta y es para ti.

Ranma: Eh? Akane le dio la carta y el comenzó a leerla [Obviamente con los lentes, si no lo recuerdan lean el capítulo 1 xdd]

Akane: ¿Qué pasa?

Ranma: E-Es de mi prima.

Akane ¿Y qué dice?

Ranma: Vendrá a visitarnos...

Akane: Deberías estar feliz...

Ranma: Claro que lo estoy...

Akane: Pero...

Ranma: No pasa nada...

Se pronto se escucha el nombre de la chica... A lo que ella sabía quien era. Salió de la casa y ahí estaba Mousse.

Akane: Hola... Dijo nerviosa.

Mousse: Hola Akane -sonríe- ¿Como estas? Dice esto y la abraza

Akane: B-Bien. Dijo sonrojada

Mousse le brindo un beso, lo que la hizo recordar el inocente beso que le dio a Ranma dormía.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

Mousse: Te amo Akane.

Akane: Yo también te amo Mousse. -piensa: (Pero me siento confundida...)- Y mucho...

Mousse: Eh mejor nos vemos otro día si... Me encuentro algo ocupado...

Akane: ¿Cuando vas a Nerima?

Mousse: Como en 3 días más [Es miércoles en el fanfic xD]

Akane: ¿Cuando te vayas puedes mandarles saludos a mis hermanas y a mis padres...?

Mousse: Claro. La besó en la mejilla y se fue. Ella entró y vio a Ranma, recostado en la mesa con la mitad del cuerpo.

Ranma: ¿Como van las cosas? Dijo en tono burlón

Akane: Ah -suspiro- bien... ¿Y tu con Shampoo? Respondió en el mismo tono.

Ranma: Jajaja... ¬¬ Muy graciosa Srta. Tendo. Dijo serio.

Akane: No te enojes... Baka.

Ranma: ¿Quien es idiota eh?

Akane: Tu... Baka. Dijo en tono dulce.

Ranma: Eeh... Ya es algo tarde mejor comamos y vamos a dormir...

Akane: Hai.

Levaron a cabo mencionada acción y luego fueron a dormir.

**||A la mañana siguiente...||**

Akane se encargó de despertar a Ranma... Quien despertó sin regañar ni mucho menos se quejó, tratándose de Akane no lo hacía.

Luego, se fueron al instituto, donde Kuno se acercó a Ranma.

Kuno: ¿Te encuentras bien Saotome?

Ranma: Tu que crees. Dijo serio.

Kuno: Tómalo como que es mi culpa, lo ha echo solo porque me vio hablando con tu prometida.

Ranma: No es tu culpa Kuno... La culpa es de Shampoo.

Akane: He Ranma! Ya empieza la clase!

Ranma: Ya Voy! -gritó a la chica- adiós Kuno. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Akane. Ranma estuvo gran parte del día al lado de Akane, y la gran mayoría del tiempo, abrazándola.

Esto si bien lo hizo, logro que Shampoo de pusiera celosa, pero de Ranma. Por fin se sentía celosa de Ranma. Por lo que se unió con Mousse y planearon una mini venganza... También corría por lo sucedido cuando suspendieron a Ranma por golpearla.

Cuando llego la hora de irse, Ranma llevo a Akane en su espalda, como solía hacerlo antes con su hermana. Akane iba sonrojada, ni Mousse la llevaba de esa manera. Ella solo abrazaba a Ranma fuertemente para no caer... Pero la llevaba muy sujetada, fueron hablando sobre la primera aventura.

Llegaron a casa, y Ranma bajó delicadamente a su prometida. Entraron y estaba Genma sentado.

Genma: ¿Es verdad que tu prima vendrá a vernos? Pregunto con voz seca.

Ranma: Si.

Subieron al cuarto del chico, ya que tenían tarea, Akane ayudó a Ranma, quien amablemente le dio las gracias pero en forma de abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

Mientras que Shampoo y Mousse se yacían en la maldad por la pequeña venganza. Ustedes se preguntan en que consiste el malvado plan. Bueno la cosa es que Shampoo llevará a Akane a donde quien sabe, luego Ranma la irá a salvar y en eso debe darle un beso a la chica para que deje libre a Akane, pero ojo... Mousse se intentará llevar a Akane.

En fin... Nos enfocamos en Ranma y Akane, ambos se encontraban hablando sobre el pasado de cada uno, Akane nuevamente le sugería a Ranma que se pusiera sus lentes, a lo que el se los ponía sonrojado cada vez que Akane le decía que se veía atractivo hasta con los lentes.. Bueno, como todos tenemos un lado medio poético, Ranma también le dijo a ella que era una chica hermosa a lo que ella solo respondía con sonrojos leves.

Llegando la hora de dormir, ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, algo que dejaba sonrojado tanto como a Ranma y a Akane.

Akane solo soñaba con Ranma, lo que se le hacía extraño y al la vez algo agradable. Sus sueños hicieron que su noche fuera larga.

Lo mismo para Ranma, para el era agradable y le daban ganas de no despertar nunca.

**Fin capítulo 6**

* * *

><p>Se que prometí esto para el domingo y lo termine subiendo un martes (pero en Chile ya es miércoles xD<p>

Bueno, no se cuando otro capítulo xd

los quiero!

Los veo en otro capítulo!

Cami1/2


	7. Trampa

Hooola nenas ;) aquí toy con otro capítulo del fanfic que os gusta... Que ya va por el 7 ^v^

Buano sin mas os dejo con este fanfic...

* * *

><p><strong>**Capítulo 7: "Trampa"**<strong>

Ambos despertaron, se alistaron y fueron a la escuela. Por el camino se toparon con Ryoga y se fueron con el al escuela.

Paso el día entre risas, y muchas cosas, y para variar Ranma apegado a Akane. Los 3 fueron al cine pero de remate llevaron a la hermana pequeña de Ryoga, dejaron que las mujeres decidieran y bueno, como dicen que las mujeres tenemos gustos bonitos o "muy cursis" tuvieron que volcarse una película de amor... Típico de las mujeres obviamente ellos querían ver algo de terror o de acción ya que son gustos masculinos pero... Como dice el refrán "De gustos no hay nada escrito". Ambas se encontraban muy emocionadas y los chicos... Para variar muy aburridos, para ellos una película de tal calibre era algo muy estupido o absurdo a tal punto de rozar lo afeminado. No era de esperarse, pero Akane tomó la mano de Ranma, haciendo que el sonrojara.

Ryoga: ¿Qué pasa Saotome? ¿La película te dio en el gusto? Dijo burlándose de su amigo.

Ranma: ¡Soy un idiota! Pude haber invitado a Yuka también, le encantan estas películas. Dijo devolviéndole la burla.

Ryoga: Tu ganas Saotome. Dijo molesto.

Suzuki: Claro.. A ella le encantan las películas así.

Ryoga: Cállate enana.

Akane: Ya dejen de pelar. Dijo en tono muy dulce.

Ranma/Ryoga/Suzuki: Hai.

Siguieron viendo la película, esta vez Akane apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, esto solo hizo que el sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Terminó la película, o el castigo del averno según los chicos, acabaron por comer helado y luego Ryoga cargando a su hermana dormida, se fue a casa lo mismo hacían Ranma y Akane. Llegaron a casa y se dispusieron a hablar un momento. Akane salió por un momento y sintió como era atacada por algo en ciertos puntos.

Akane: ¿Pero que... Con esto cayó al suelo bruscamente, alguien la cargaba y comenzaba a alejarse.

Ranma: Se está demorando mucho.. El se puso de pie y fue a ver a la chica, al no encontrarla comenzó a preocuparase.

**||En otro lugar||**

Akane: ¿Quien eres?

Shampoo: Tu peor pesadilla.

Akane: ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

Shampoo: Nada, solo ataqué tus puntos de presión y caíste dormida.

Akane: ¡Déjame ir!

Shampoo: Eso no...

Akane: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Shampoo: Se que lo use, manipulé sus sentimientos pero lo amo, y te quiero lejos de él. Solo estas poniendo las cosas más difíciles.

Desde afuera se escucha un grito "Akane" era Ranma. Entró de golpe en aquel recinto.

Ranma: ¿Qué planeas Shampoo? Dijo enojado

Shampoo: Si la quieres de vuelta... Debes de besarme... Y la dejaré libre.

Ranma: Solo lo hago por ella. Dijo esto y la besó. Mousse solo sacó a Akane y se alejaba.

Akane: Confiaba en ti ¡¿Por qué la ayudas?!

Mousse: Ahora solo estarás conmigo. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ranma: ¿Donde está? Ya hice lo que me pediste. Dijo alterado

Shampoo: Muy tarde. Su novio se la lleva, si la quieres, síguelos. Haciendo esto, encontró al chico que se llevaba a su prometida, tras una pelea recuperó a Akane.

Akane: No pienso verte jamás en mo vida Mousse.. JAMÁS. Tras esto ambos volvieron a casa.

Ranma: ¿Estás bien?

Akane: Si -lo abraza- confiaba mucho en él, y terminó por traicionarme.

Ranma: Las apariencias engañan Akane...

Akane: Te arriesgaste por mi...

Ranma: Eso da igual..

Akane: Gracias.

Ranma: De nada. Oye...

Akane: ¿Si?

Ranma: ¿Quieres ir a Nerima no?

Akane: Claro.

Ranma: Podemos ir mañana -Sonríe- mi padre desea ver al tuyo.

Akane: Y justo mañana es viernes.. Dijo contenta.

Ranma: Podemos ir por el fin de semana. Si es que la loca de mi prima no se aparece por aquí ahora.

Akane: ¿Y de donde viene?

Ranma: Estuvo como 2 años en un templo de entrenamiento y luego se fue a vivir con su padre en Saitama.

Akane: Ah... ¿Y qué edad tiene?

Ranma: La misma que nosotros.

Akane: Oye.. Ya vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día.

Ranma: Claro. Buenas noches. Dice besando la mejilla de la chica.

Akane: Ranma...

Ranma: ¿Hai?

Akane: ¿P-Puedo dormir contigo?

Ranma: S-Si...

Ambos subieron a la habitación del chico y durmieron juntos. Akane estaba aferrada a Ranma, lo que hacía que el sonrojara mientras dormía, Akane con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que iría a Nerima, su ciudad natal.

**||Al día siguiente...||**

Había llegado el alba, amanecía algo nublado pero no era impedimento para que Akane despertara feliz. Despertó a Ranma, quien hizo esto sin haberse quejado por lo temprano como solía hacerlo con su padre. Comenzaron a arreglarse para ir al escuela, por fin viernes.

El viento soplaba los cabellos de Akane, su pelo era algo corto, hasta arriba de los hombros, muchas veces lo llevaba suelto o con un peinado, al ver lo hermosa que se veía con su cabello revoloteando por su cara, Ranma enrojeció levemente por llevarse aquella vista. Ella tomó la mano del chico, por lo que enrojeció mucho más. Al ver esto, Ryoga comenzó a burlarse de su amigo, a lo que él respondía a más burlas.

Así pasaba el día, ambos sin prestar atención alguna a la clase, por su parte Akane pensando en Nerima y Ranma, bueno, pensando en Akane. A la hora de almuerzo, ambos fueron a la azotea, allí comieron y hablaban.

Pasaron las clases de la tarde y ¡Pum! La tarde se pasó en un rato. Fueron apurados a casa para hacer un bolso con sus cosas, claro si se iban a Nerima por el fin de semana. Cuando estuvieron listos fueron a la estación de trenes, donde Genma los aguardaba.

**||Horas más tarde||**

¡Por fin en Nerima! Akane estaba algo emocionada y a la vez muy feliz. Pasó un rato y llegaron al Dojo Tendo.

Kasumi: Por fin llegan. Dijo con tono dulce

Akane: Hermana. Se abrazaron muy fuerte. Ranma solo sonreía al verla feliz.

Naoko: Hija!

Akane: Mamá! [Recordaos que es universo alternativo]

Soun: Hija mía!

Akane: Papá!

Nabiki: Cuenta.. ¿Cuanto lleváis juntos? Dijo refiriéndose al compromiso de su hermana.

Akane: Ya estás molestando!

Genma: Hola Tendo.

Soun: Buenas Saotome.

Akane: ¿Como han estado?

Kasumi: Bien... Te hemos echado mucho de menos Akane...

Akane: Y yo a ustedes..

Kasumi: ¿Qué esperan? Pasen.

Pasaron, y Kasumi justo servía la cena, todos cenaron juntos, charlando de diversos temas, los adultos de un tema y los jóvenes de otro.

Nabiki: ¿Y como va todo con Mousse?

Akane: No me menciones a ese tarado.

Nabiki: Todo mal...

Akane: Si... Horrible.

Nabiki: ¿Y las cosas entre ustedes?

Ranma/Akane: Muy bien. Dijeron al unísono.

Nabiki: Más vale que cuides a mi hermanita Ranma.

Ranma: Dalo por echo. Dijo sonriendo.

Kasumi: Eh... Ya se hace algo frío el clima.

Nabiki: Venga chicos, vamos a mi habitación.

Los tres jóvenes subieron, tuvieron como una junta de amigos, rieron demasiado y hablaban de temas para su edad interesantes.

Llegó la hora de dormir, Akane fue a su antiguo cuarto, pidiéndole a Ranma que durmiera con ella, lo aceptó sonrojado.

Akane piensa: (Eres tan gentil conmigo... Comienzo a... A amarte)

Estaban abrazados, demasiado juntos y uno soñando con el otro.

Durante la noche, Akane despertó para ir al baño, luego de mirarse en el espejo sonrió.

Akane: ¿De verdad me encuentra bonita? Es demasiado amable conmigo. Ranma Saotome... Te amo. Dijo lo último en voz baja y muy sonrojada.

Volvió a su cuarto y lo miró, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro...

Akane: Me pregunto con que sueña.

Ranma: Mamá... Ranko... Akane... Como las quiero nunca me dejen. Dijo en medio de sueño, a lo que ella sonrojó. Al acostarse, lo abrazó muy fuerte.

Akane piensa: (Como te quiero.. Más bien, como te amo). Siguió durmiendo y aún abrazada a Ranma sonrojaba con sus sueños.

**Fin capítulo 7.**

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el capítulo, ¿romanticon no? XD algo romantico el capi de hoy ;)<p>

gracias a los reviews! Ah y feliz semana santa :3

no comáis mucho chocolate eh... Os hará mál jejeje x3

nos vemos en otro capítulo de Ranma el Aventurero, el fanfic que les gusta.

Cami1/2


	8. Forjando nuevos sentimientos

Hola mis sensuales de Jebús ;D ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, escribiendo el fanfic que os gusta :) sin mas los dejo con nuestro emo! Con nuestro emotional hardcore xD de Ranma Saotome! A mi no me engañan lo aman porque me quedo emo xD es sensual y se veolarian *7* Yo le daría duro contra el muro jajajaja xD buano, conclusión: Ranma no se salva de las fujoshis que leen mi fanfic... Porque esta mas emo que Sasuke Uchiha xD (Sasuki Mochila) buano ahora si los dejo con el fanfic que ya va por el capítulo 8... Soy su putiteh de fanfics :) y espero que os guste el capítulo ;D.

* * *

><p><strong>**Capítulo 8: "Forjando nuevos sentimientos"** <strong>

Pasabaasí la noche, Akane se acomodaba cada vez que sentía que Ranma se movía, hasta que alcanzó una postura que le acomodó mucho, así más se le bajaba el sueño, ya que no podía dormir. Soñaba con Mousse, ya no lo vería de otra manera, ahora como un vil traicionero y tal vez que nunca la amó, esas ideas que tenía en su cabeza eran las que no le permitían dormir y comenzaban a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas, abrazó más fuerte a Ranma, quien solo dormía como niño, muy plácidamente y cálidamente por los recurrentes abrazos que le daba la chica.

Akane piensa: (Se que tu no serás así... Eres tan amable conmigo, por mi culpa Shampoo te ha usado como su objeto. ¿Por qué demonios le dije que hacer? Me siento tan idiota y culpable.. No merezco que me trates tan bien, Al contrario deberías odiarme ya que por mi culpa ella hizo eso contigo... Jugó con tus sentimientos, yo no quería que esto pasará... Perdóname Ranma... Perdóname por ser tan idiota.) Se levantó, pero luego sintió como era jalada del brazo, ella sonrojó bravamente al sentir que el chico la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

Ranma: ¿Donde vas? Dijo dormido aún, haciendo mas presión en el abrazo.

Akane: S-Solo iba al baño.

Ranma: Mentirosa.

Akane: ¡Es verdad!

Ranma: Estabas llorando... Decías "Mousse eres idiota" mientras lo hacías.

Akane: ¿Te preocupa que yo llore?

Ranma: Si... Y demasiado, no te ves bien llorando sabes...

Akane: R-Ranma...

Ranma: Te ves mejor sonriendo.

Akane: Nunca me lo habían dicho.

Ranma: Lo que pasa es que yo soy sincero. Dijo sonriendo.

Akane: Baka.

Ranma: Y pensar que yo soy tímido... Y muy nervioso.

Akane: Si claro. Dijo riendo.

Ranma: Y demasiado celoso.

Akane: ¿Algo más?

Ranma: Posesivo.

Akane: ¿Osea que yo soy solo tuya?

Ranma: La verdad es que no... Si amas a alguien que no sea yo, eres libre.

Akane piensa: (Y para mala suerte te amo...)

Ranma: Ya duerme... Llorona. Dijo en modo de burla.

Akane: Cállate idiota.

Ranma: Que duermas...

Akane: Hai. Dijo esto y lo abrazó fuerte.

Ranma: B-Buenas noches. Ambos se quedaron dormidos, demasiado apegados, por lo que el chico se encontraba notoriamente nervioso y a la vez sonrojado. Ella lo abrazaba al mínimo movimiento que él cometía. La noche se le hacía muy larga a Akane, realmente se hizo la dormida ya que no podía hacerlo. Por lo que se levantó a la cocina por un vaso con leche tibia, para ver si con esto podía conciliar el sueño. Al subir a su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue caer rendida y vencida por el sueño sobre la cama, que tenía otro ocupante ya dormido. Al sentir como caía el cuerpo de Akane en la cama, Ranma solo se movió y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, a lo que besó la frente de la chica dormida.

Ranma: Descansa... Llorona.. Dijo esto y también se durmió.

**||Al día siguiente||**

La luminosidad que entregaba el sol por la mañana penetraba por la ventana de Akane, quien estaba dormida, junto a su prometido, quien comenzaba a despertar por el brillo del sol.

Ranma: ¡Joder maldito sol! Dijo algo molesto pero en murmullo. Sintió que la chica se acomodaba en su torso, lo que hizo que el sonrojara abruptamente.

Se sentía en el cielo mismo con el abrazo de la chica, para él ya se volvía costumbre que ella lo abrazara, es más ya se le hacía muy agradable. De pronto, ella despertó, y sin moverse para dar aviso a Ranma que se había despertado, pero falló en su misión y termino por moverse.

Akane: ¡Hola!

Ranma: Hola ¿Como dor...-

Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando sintió que la chica le había besado, esta vez en los labios. ¿Recuerdan el beso inocente que le dio unos capítulos atrás? Bueno, aquí si hay beso. [*o* griten fans del RxA xD]. La abrazó por la cintura haciendo 'más cómodo' el beso, ambos estaban sonrojados, ya que era su primer beso, pero para ambos juntos... ¡Pero si quiera son pareja! Al alejarse el uno del otro, se miraron muy rojos, la emoción era demasiada para ambos, fue cuando Ranma sintió que le saldría el corazón por lo rápido que le latía. Para Akane era normal darle un beso a un hombre, pero se sentía nerviosa al saber que se trataba de Ranma.

Ranma: ¿P-Por qué fue eso?

Akane: Y-Yo... Perdón Ranma... No era mi intención haber echo eso.

Terminaron por levantarse, no se dirigieron palabra alguna en toda la santa y horrible mañana para ambos. Ya era la jornada de la tarde, y Akane decidió salir para encontrarse con una de sus amigas; Akari Unryu. Mientras que Ranma le hacía compañía, aún se sentía con el cargante sentimiento de nervios, que no lo dejaban tranquilo ni un maldito momento. Con tan solo mirarla comenzaba a sentir nervios... Recordaba su beso con ella, que de algún modo disfrutó demasiado, y era algo como para admitir. Creía que Akane no le hablaría incluso para presentarle a su vieja amiga, pero en eso se equivoco.

Akane: Bueno, él es mi prometido Akari, se llama Ranma.

Akari: ¡Es un gusto!

Ranma: Y para mi. Seguía mirando a su prometida, quien también le dedicaba miradas, pero miradas sonrojadas.

Akari: Supongo que ya le has robado el corazón a mi amiga, porque eres muy atractivo. Dijo algo ruborizada. Akane sintió algo de celos, ya que vio como el chico se sonrojaba con el elogio de la joven Unryu.

Ranma: E-Etto... Yo no lo creo. -Dijo algo nervioso- Akane aún ama a Mousse.

Akari: ¡Vamos Akane! ¿Aún amas a ese estúpido de Mousse?

Akane: No. Ya no tengo nada con el, ya todo se acabó. Dijo esto notoriamente apenada. Ranma se percató de esto y la jaló del brazo. "No te pongas triste" solo susurró eso al oído de la chica, la cual sonrojó de golpe con sentir la respiración del chico cerca.

Akari: Eh, ¿Qué tanto hablan? ¿Muy privado? Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Akane: Perdón que lo diga Ranma... Pero Akari es la copia femenina de Ryoga-Kun. Dijo con tono de indiferencia.

Ranma: Eso veo... Murmuró.

A los chicos se les hizo algo tarde conversando con Akari en el parque, ya que también habían ido a la feria de Nerima, donde también iban conversando. Akari luego fue a su casa dejando a la pareja solos.

Decidieron ir a casa, cenaron y luego se fueron a dormir, claro mañana se iban nuevamente.

**||Día siguiente...||**

Habían partido algo temprano de la casa de los Tendo y llegaron a la estación de trenes, para luego irse a su destino... Ranma no hacía mas que pensar en el beso, digamos, el ya se encuentra enamorado de Akane, pero aún se sentía algo nervioso por lo del beso. ¿Le habrá gustado a Akane? Bueno, de todos modos ella de lo dio.

Llegaron a la casa, eran ya las 14:00 p.m, como no había algo mejor que hacer, Genma fue a visitar a la doctora Taeko, y los chicos fueron a visitar a Ryoga y a su pequeña hermana. La tarde para ellos fue divertida y luego volvieron a casa a dormir...

**FIN CAPÍTULO 8.**

* * *

><p>Ash, perdón si esta corto el capítulo o si les aburrió, el 9 será distinto :) y os dejo un adelanto.<p>

_Adelanto capítulo 9._

-¿Quién eres?- dijo con tono serio el chico, mientras que Akane solo miraba la escena.

-Deberías saberlo- dijo con un ataque, ¿De espátulas?

-Típico tuyo.. Ukyo- Ranma sonrió y a la vez la chica se sorprendió y abrazó a su primo.

-Te he extrañado tonto-

-¿Crees que yo no?-

_Fin de adelanto. _

buano, ¿Ven? Yo soy su putiteh xD les dejo hasta adelantos e.é... xD espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y mañana atentas (se que muchas mujeres lo leen xD) porque va a ver capítulo nuevo :)

Buano, se despide la putiteh, desde Chile les mando un abrazo y fuerza a México! Me enteré que quieren censurar internet y no parece muy chido que les censuren el medio más importante de los tiempos nuevos... Besos a todas y a mis lectoras mexicanas, estoy segura que si haya censuran internet ya nadie leerá mi fanfic xd amo mucho a México ;)

Y si hay alguna lectora chilena por ahí, entre nosotras nos entendemos, si viven cerca de Valpo, manden ayuda porfa... ¡FUERZA VALPARAÍSO!

Buano, me retiro, nos vemos en otro capítulo

Cami1/2


	9. Ukyo, la prima de Ranma

Hola chicas! Aquí estamos con otro capítulo de Ranma el Aventurero ;) todo es posible gracias a ustedes ;))

Buano las dejo con el fanfic :) espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>**Capítulo 9: "Ukyo, la prima de Ranma"**<strong>

Había llegado la mañana, con otro día más, esta vez más alegre para Ranma y para Akane, al encontrarse abajo, en el salón de la casa solo se miraron sonrojados.

Ranma: Hola... Dijo sonriendo.

Akane: Hola. Dijo alegremente.

Ambos salieron de la casa, para dirigirse al escuela, por el camino, y como siempre pillaron a Ryoga, que iba con cara de no haber dormido muy bien. Llegaron al escuela, como habían llegado con tiempo al escuela, decidieron conversar. Entre esa conversación, A Ryoga se le escapó algo que juró con Ranma no decirle a Akane. Todo empezó porque Ranma comenzaba a molestar a Ryoga.

Ryoga: Cállate idiota! No te importa que quiera a Yuka! ¿O quieres a Akane que le diga tu secreto Saotome?

Ranma: No te molesto más. Dijo más nervioso. Akane los miraba con duda...

Ryoga: Akane... Tu le gustas a Ranma ¿Sabías?

Ranma: ¡Joder! ¡Que te calles! Dijo sonrojado.

Akane: ¿E-Eso es verdad?

Ryoga: Si! Dijo burlescamente

Justo sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases, los tres fueron a su salón, donde Ryoga solo se dedicaba a molestar a su amigo, Akane se sonrojaba al recordar "Le gustas a Ranma". Ranma se sentía algo nervioso pero a la vez enojado con Ryoga... Digo, ¡No es genial que tu amigo/a le diga tu secreto a la persona que te gusta! Por dentro quería matar a Ryoga y de la peor forma. Ya toda la clase se había enterado de que Ranma quería a Akane, y no faltaban los burlones. [No me digas adiós- Mägo de Oz TuT hermosa canción]

Ranma: Hibiki te doy las gracias para darles un buen motivo para molestarme. Dijo enojado

Ryoga: De nada! Dijo mas burlón aún.

Akane: Y-Ya tranquilo...

Ranma: Akane... Se ponía nervioso con la cercanía de la chica.

Ryoga: Después de todo, es una dulcinea hermosa... ¿No Saotome?

Ranma: ... Claro.. Dijo sonrojado.

Yuka: Eh Ranma! ¿Es verdad lo que dicen los chicos?

Ranma: ¿Q-Qué cosa?

Yuka: Ay! ¡Como tan idiota! Lo de que amas a Akane.

Ranma: ¡Joder, que sí! ¡Me gusta mucho! Dijo ya cabreado.

Ryoga: ¡¿Lo oyeron?! ¡Lo admitió!

Ranma: Por lo que veo estas celoso!

Ryoga: No...

Ranma: De todos modos tu amas a Yuka. El resto de la clase se sorprendió y exclamaron un "¡DURA VERDAD!"

Yuka sonrojó de golpe al escuchar eso, Ryoga ya tenía las gana de matar a su amigo. El día transcurría así, molestando a Ranma y a Ryoga, la clase estaba feliz por hacerlos enojar de tal manera que los terminaron hacer pelear, un día de suspensión para casa uno. A las finales se pidieron disculpas como amigos y se dieron un abrazo fraternal...

Ranma y Akane iban a casa, sin dirigirse la palabra ni tampoco una mirada. Hasta que... Apareció una sombra.

Ranma: ¿Quién eres? dijo con tono serio el chico, mientras que Akane solo miraba la escena.

Ukyo: Deberías saberlo dijo con un ataque, ¿De espátulas?

Ranma: Típico tuyo.. Ukyo Ranma sonrió y a la vez la chica se sorprendió y abrazó a su primo.

Ukyo: Te he extrañado tonto

Ranma: ¿Crees que yo no?

Ukyo: ¿Y ella quién es? Dijo mirando a Akane.

Ranma: M-Mi prometida.

Akane: Hola... Me llamo Akane Tendo.

Ukyo: Mucho gusto! Yo me llamo Ukyo Saotome. Dijo estrechando la mano a la chica. Se dieron la mano, se abrazaron.

Ranma: ¿Por cuánto te quedas?

Ukyo: Lo necesario para ver que te cases con ella. Dijo sonriendo.

Ranma: Loca. Dijo sonrojado.

Ukyo: Mmm! Veo que te gusta! [xD Ukyo troll!]

Ranma: Hai...

Ukyo: He! ¡Vamos a ver a mi tío Genma!

Ranma: Si es que el viejo está en la casa. dijo riendo.

Akane: Creo que si.

Ranma: ¡Bueno vamos!

Los tres fueron a la casa, donde se encontraba Genma.. Ukyo corrió para abrazarlo.

Ukyo: Tío! Lo abrazo fuertemente.

Akane: Vaya... Si que lo extrañaba. Dijo sin parar de sonreír.

Ranma: Si...

Akane: Ranma... ¿De verdad te gusto? Dijo sonrojada

Ranma: S-Si.

Akane: Y-Yo... Tu... También me gustas!

Ranma: Akane.. La tomo por la cintura y la besó, si eso leen, la besó [Cumplo sus fantasías xD en la versión original que hice se declaran como en el capítulo 15 xdd]

Ukyo: Tío, vaya que se llevan bien. Dijo mirando la escena, parecía de película.

Genma: ¡Vaya! ¡eso es hijo! El beso era deseado, para ambos, por fin ya se aclaraban los sentimientos.

Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron sonrojados.

Ranma: Te quiero... Dijo sonrojado y a la vez la abrazaba.

Akane: Yo igual te quiero... Mucho.

Ranma: No me tarde en enamorarme de ti.

Akane: Lo mismo digo. Ranma la besó nuevamente, la tomo por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, a lo que ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

Genma: Wow! ¡ASÍ SE HACE HIJO! Dijo muy alegre.

Ukyo: ¡Eso primito!

Se miraron sonrojados.

Ranma: De verdad te quiero.

Akane: Yo igual. Lo abraza. Van hasta donde estaban Genma y Ukyo, luego entraron y pasaron horas de charla y cenaron.

A la hora se dormir, Ukyo fue dormir a la habitación de invitados, mientras que Ranma y Akane dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ambos pensando en lo mismo: Los besos.

Akane piensa: (Para ser "Tímido" besa muy bien) pensando esto sonrojó.

Por su parte...

Ranma piensa: (Es casi como besar a un ángel... Eh! ¡Que cursi estoy!)

Así paso la noche, uno soñando con el otro.

**||Al día siguiente||**

Los tres chicos despertaron, hablo de Ranma, Akane y Ukyo. Al encontrarse en el pasillo, se miraron sonrojados, Ranma fue más rápido y la besó [*-* le quedó gustando xD] y al separarse, bajaron a tomar desayuno.

Ukyo: Ohayou! [Buenos días]

Akane/Ranma: Ohayou Ukyo!

Genma: Vaya milagro! Tu despierto temprano Ranma! Dijo burlesco.

Ranma: Jaja... Que gracioso!

Genma: Veo que puedes cambiar gracias a Akane. El chico sonrojó.

Ukyo: ¿Qué esperan? Vamos al escuela!

Ranma: ¿Tantas ansias por ir al infierno?

Ukyo: Vamos! No es tan malo!

Ranma: Ah-suspiro- bien.

Akane: Adiós tío Genma!

Genma: Adiós chicos!

Fueron al escuela, llegaron algo tarde pero llegaron.

Hinako: Chicos tienen una nueva compañera. Por favor, adelante.

Ukyo: Hola! Mi nombre es Ukyo Saotome, tengo 16 años y espero que nos llevemos bien.

Hinako: ¿Eres hermana de Ranma? La palabra "Hermana" rebotó de plano en la cabeza del chico, por lo que se le escapó una pequeña lágrima.

Ranma: E-Ella es mi prima... Mi hermana... Murió. Al igual que mi madre.

Hinako: Perdón Sr. Saotome... Siento hacerlo sentir triste.

Ranma: No importa. El tono del chico era muy melancólico, Akane tomó su mano por debajo del banco, recuerden que ellos se sientan juntos.

Akane: Tranquilo...

Ranma: No te preocupes, lo estoy. La chica besó la mejilla del chico, el sonrojó.

La clase pasaba así: Ranma aún algo triste, sin prestar suma atención en lo que decía la profesora, Akane intentando consolarlo, Ukyo prestando atención a la profesora. Llego la hora del recreo, Akane tomó la mano del chico y subieron a la azotea, donde no había nadie. Akane besó tiernamente en los labios a Ranma. Se abrazaron muy fuerte y vieron que llegaba Ukyo.

Ukyo: ¿Estas bien Ranma?

Ranma: Si...

Ukyo: Menuda profe ¿no?

Ranma: Aveces me Acostumbro.. [Emoooo xD]

Akane: Eres tan idiota de vez en cuando.

Ranma: Mm... Vengan. Ambas se acercaron a él y las abrazó fuertemente.

Akane: Te quiero.

Ranma: Yo las adoro... Nunca me dejen solo [Ay si Ay si, Ranma emocional nivel mujer xD] Se quedaron así un buen rato...

Pasó el día escolar, volvieron a casa y conversaron sobre el viaje de Ukyo, y del largo y duro entrenamiento que había echo.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 9.**

* * *

><p>Buano, emo y romantico el capi de hoy xD espero que les haya gustado :) mañana nuevo capítulo :D.<p>

Las quiero, se me cuidan y... ¡Sueñen con el aventurero de este fanfic hoy! ;D

Cami1/2


	10. Formando una relación

Hooooola nenas ¿Cómo están? yo aquí escribiendo desde el mac de mi tío xD *-* buaaano sin más las dejo con el fanfic regalón que va por su décimo capítulo. espero que os guste!

* * *

><p><strong>**Capítulo 10: **"Formando una relación"**<strong>

**Pov. Genma:**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que Nodoka y Ranko nos dejaron solos... Por lo menos Ranma ya no sufre tanto... Recuerdo las noches en las que lloraba porque extrañaba a su madre y a su hermana, dejo de llorar a los 14, si a los 14. Le tenía que decir que los hombres de verdad no lloraban y que si lloraba defraudaba a su mamá que lo veía desde el cielo, cuando yo lloraba de noche para no alarmarlo. [CUANTAS LLORANDO? XD] Desde luego ha sido mucho mas fuerte en emociones que yo, hay veces que aún lloro por ellas.

**FIN POV...**

Otra mañana más había llegado, los primeros en despertar fueron Ranma y Akane, quienes se saludaron con un abrazo y, adivinen, un beso. Sentimientos aclarados, ahora uno era adicto del otro, eran como un dulce para el otro. Ranma ya se estaba acostumbrando a que Akane le besara en los labios. Por su parte, Akane ya estaba más que acostumbrada [xD ¬¬ QUIEN FUERA ELLA. LA COSTA DEL SIENCIO, mago de oz *o*]

Akane: Hola... ¿Cómo dormiste?

Ranma: Bien ¿Y tu?

Akane: Bien, soñando contigo.

Ranma: A-Akane. dijo sonrojado.

Akane: Te... amo. El corazón del chico latía demasiado rápido.

Ukyo: ¡Buenos días! Dijo sonriendo.

Ranma/Akane: ¡Buenos días Ukyo!

Ukyo: ¿Interrumpo algo?

Akane: ¡No! Dijo con una sonrisa torpe

Los tres bajaron al salón y tomaron el desayuno.. Al ir al escuela se toparon con Ryoga, quien con ver a Ukyo se sorprendió mucho. Llegaron al escuela y lo mismo de siempre, Ranma dormido o sin prestar atención por mirar a su prometida, Akane prestando atención y Ukyo igual. Ryoga empezó a mirar a Ukyo, algo de lo que Yuka se percató y se puso celosa. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, en la que Ryoga comenzó a hablar con Ukyo.

Ryoga: Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Ukyo: El suficiente para darme cuenta que... Tu siempre me gustaste. Dijo sonrojada.

Ryoga: Ukyo.. ¿Eso es verdad?

Ukyo: Claro que si... ¿Qué no me crees?

Ryoga: Si te creo pero...

Ukyo: ¿Pero...?

Ryoga: Ah-Suspiro- Creo que igual me gustas...

Ukyo: ¿Podemos... tener... Una relación?

Ryoga: S-Si... Dijo esto y la abrazo.

Ranma: Se llevan muy bien. Dijo mientras miraba la escena de lejos con Akane.

Akane: Si.

Ranma: Eh... Mejor dejemos de espiarlos.

Akane: Claro.. Dijo esto y le besó la mejilla.

Ellos bajaron [estaban en la azotea] y salieron al patio, donde decidieron sentarse bajo la basta sombra de un árbol.

Akane: Te amo Ranma... Demasiado. él la rodeo por la cintura con su brazo y le dio un beso [*Q* litros de baba por nuestra parte xD] Lleno de ternura y sobre todo amor. Los sentimientos de uno a el otro estaban aclarados, pero ahora los besos eran adictivos para la pareja, no se les hacía el día sin un beso, se separaron... Akane tomó la mano de Ranma, lo atrajo hacía ella y lo abrazó muy fuerte, parecían matrimonio en vez de prometidos. Luego se separaron y fueron a ver a Ryoga y Ukyo.

Luego de las clases, fueron a casa, Ukyo se fue con Ryoga a lo que Ranma hacía bromas por el tema, a lo que Ukyo se las devolvía pero con Akane a lo que Ranma se enojaba y terminaban peleando como niños. Llegaron a casa algo tarde, ya que no quisieron dejar a Ryoga y Ukyo solos, quien sabía hasta que extremo llegarían. Cenaron y fueron a dormir. Akane por la noche se levantó y fue a la habitación de Ranma [7u7 #Love] cuando llego allí, abrazó al chico que estaba plácidamente dormido. Al sentir el roce, él desperto y sonrojó al sentir los brazos de la chica.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 10.**

* * *

><p>Lo siento si esta cortito pero mi mente está en Saturno :c no ando con ideas, se que les gusta mucho mi fanfic pero ahora tengo la mente en otras cosas más importantes como por ejemplo: El estudio :v<p>

Proximamente maratón eh :) ah y fanfic por bonus :D esperen pacientes y espero que me disculpen de todo corazón...

Cami1/2


	11. Día de la madre Un ramo de flores

Hoooooola nenas ;D ¿Cómo tan? Yo bien :3, con su fanfic favorito, chan chan chan chan... Ranma el Aventurero, capítulo 11... Ksldlapapxjs sin mas los dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>**Capítulo 11: Día de la madre.. Un ramo de flores. (Especial)**<strong>

** -FLASH BACK-**

Ranko: Jajajaja -reía- Dime onii-chan, ¿Eso piensas regalarle a mamá?

Ranma: Claro que si. Dijo el menor.

Ranko: ¿Flores? ¿No crees que es algo cliché?

Ranma: Por lo menos no es una carta. Dijo mostrándole la lengua a su hermana.

Ranko: Ok... Tu ganas. Idiota.

Ranma: Ya vamos, tontita. Dijo con una sonrisa

Ranko: Bien.. Vamos, E-N-A-N-O.

Ranma: Por lo menos yo no parezco tomate. Dijo en tono de burla, refiriendose a los cabellos de su hermana mayor.

Ranko: BAKA! No insultes a tu hermana!

Ranma: Jaja!

Ranko: Por lo menos yo no lloro como tu!

Ranma: Cállate boba!

Los hermanos Saotome, como todo el mundo solía llamarles, habían tenido una discusión, por lo que tuvieron que llamar a Genma.

Genma: ¿Por qué han peleado chicos?

Ranma/Ranko: Nada papá, solo tonterías.

Genma: Ah... ¿Qué haré con ustedes niños?.

Ranko: Papá... ¿Mamá está en casa?

Genma: Claro.

Ranko: Ranma, el que llega primero gana! Dijo corriendo.

Ranma: Hey! Tramposa! Dijo corriendo atrás de ella.

Genma: ¡Esperen niños!

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Akane estaba atrapada en los brazos del chico, de todos modos ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que escucho la palabra "Mamá" de los labios de su prometido, le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el sonrió. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

**||Al día siguiente||**

Akane despertó, miró que Ranma aún tenía la sonrisa de la noche anterior, lo despertó, pero el chico está vez el despertó a regañadientes, ya que soñaba con su madre y en el día de ella, claro, el mencionado día de la madre. Se encontraron con Ukyo ya lista para ir al escuela, entonces salieron y iban rumbo al escuela. El día estaba nublado, hacía algo de frío y supuestamente, en el clima que dan por la tv, habían dicho que nevaría, sería "Un día blanco". Los 3 iban abrigados, ya que tenían frío y vieron a unos niños de no más de 10 años, con una chica de 13. Se habían perdido por lo que los chicos los ayudaron a encontrar el camino correcto a la escuela, que era la misma a donde asistía la hermana menor de Ryoga.

Llegaron a la escuela y pasaron directo a su salón, donde estaban a punto de comenzar las clases.

Hinako: ¡Buenos días clase!

Todos: ¡Buenos días sensei!

Hinako: Se supone que hoy deben hacer algo de niños pequeños, si... Deben escribir una carta para su madre. Todos.

Todos: Ehhh! Pero si ya no somos unos críos! Tenemos 16 años!

Hinako: Lo siento, pero así lo desea el director.

Ryu: Claro, pero yo vivo con mi abuela.

Hinako: Pues le haces una.. ¿Alguno tiene otro problema?

Ranma: Claro... Que la mía murió. Dijo cabizbajo.

Hinako: Este... Emm... Se la haces y la dejas en... Ya sabe Saotome.

Ranma: Hai sensei. Dijo esto y dio un suspiro.

Akane: Ranma no te pongas así... No te ves bien triste.

Ranma: Eh? No te preocupes... No estoy triste. Dijo dando una sonrisa falsa.

Akane: No soy tan torpe para tragarme esa mentira.

Ranma: Esta bien... Me siento triste.

Akane: Por lo menos escribela y haz lo que te dice Hinako-sensei.

Ranma: Esta bien Akane.

Akane: No te pongas triste idiota -le besa la mejilla- ¿Ahora estás mejor?.

Ranma: Tal vez..

Finalmente, todos tuvieron que hacer esa carta, como el fin justifica los medios, eso era un trabajo de niños pero... Que más da, uno siempre quiere sorprender a su madre, esté con uno o no.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y Akane decidio quedarse a ayudar a Ranma para hacer el aseo de la aula. [Semanero detected xd]

Akane: Vaya! Que manera de equivocarse tienen los chicos. Dijo debido a la gran cantidad de papeles que había en el suelo, muchos con errores.

Ranma: ¿Te ayudo con eso? Él estaba limpiando las ventanas.

Akane: No, no te preocupes. Dijo sonriendo. [La leyenda de la mancha lml]

Ranma: Bien.

Ambos terminaron con este labor y fueron hasta la azotea hasta que...

Ryu: Eh chicos! Nos han dicho que ya nos vamos. Salimos temprano hoy.

Ranma/Akane: ¿De verdad? Preguntaron sorprendidos y al unísono.

Ryu: Si!

Akane: ¿Vamos...? Dijo sonriente.

Ranma: Ok..

Fueron al salón y sacaron sus cosas para irse. Por el camino, había una florería y como Ranma tenía de plan ir a ver a su mamá, pasó a comprar flores y de pasada le dio unas a Akane. [ay si que romántico] Así que cambiaron de rumbo hacía el cementerio. Llegaron y se dirijieron a su punto...

Ranma: Lo mismo que te di cuando era niño... Pero esta vez con algo más.. Que tal vez nunca esperabas de mi.. Pero de Ranko si. Dejo un resto de flores para cada una [Les recomiendo escuchar Requiem en esta parte :D]

Akane: ¿Ranko le regalaba cartas?

Ranma: Si... Yo siempre le regalaba flores. Hasta hoy. Dijo sonriendo...

Akane: Con respecto a la que me diste a mi... Gracias. Besó la mejilla del chico.

Ranma: De nada. Dijo sonrojado.

Akane: Te quiero.

Ranma: Y yo a ti. Dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

Akane: No se que hubiese sido de mi si aún estuviera con Mousse.

Ranma: No pienses esas idioteces... ¿Vamos a casa?

Akane: Esta bien.

Fueron hasta el lugar mencionado, solo que Ranma cargaba a Akane en su espalda, ella estaba abrazada a él fuertemente, por lo que el chico se sonrojaba. Podía sentir el aliento de la chica cerca de su oido y su cuello, lo que lo hacía enrojecer aún más.

**||En casa...||**

Cuando llegaron, vieron que Genma estaba en el salón.

Genma: ¿Donde estaban chicos?

Ranma: Fuimos a verla...

Genma: Ah... Bien. Vayan a dormir, se hace tarde.

Ranma: ¿Y Ukyo?

Genma: Duerme.

Akane: Buenas noches tío Genma.

Genma: Adiós chicos. Que duerman bien.

Ranma: Por fin viernes. Susurró al oído de la chica.

Akane: ¿Quieres ir con Ryoga? Susurró de vuelta.

Ranma: No... Podemos hablar.. O jugar a algo.

Akane: Esta bien... Ranma-kun.

Subieron hasta el cuarto de Akane...

Akane: ¿Qué jugamos?

Ranma: Verdad o reto...

Akane: Bueno, no parece mala idea. Dijo sonriendo.

Ranma: ¿Verdad o reto?

Akane: Mmm... Verdad.

Ranma: ¿Qué tanto... Te... Gusto? Pronuncio algo nervioso.

Akane: Mucho... Dijo sonrojada.

Ranma: Eh... Te toca.

Akane: ¿Verdad o reto?

Ranma: Verdad.

Akane: ¿Cuánto tiempo te gustó Shampoo?

Ranma: Como 2 años...

Akane: Bien... Te toca.

Ranma: ¿Verdad o reto?

Akane: Reto.

Ranma: Ten. Dijo pasándole un paquete de... [chanan chanan] Pockys.

Akane: ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ranma: ¿Nunca lo has echo? Dijo burlesco.

Akane: No me tomaba el tiempo de hacerlo con Mousse, decía que era algo infantil.

Ranma: Yo no lo encuentro infantil así que... Cuando quieras lo haces.

Akane: Ok... Abrió las galletas y puso una en su boca, a lo que el chico comenzó a moder el dulce. Llegaron hasta el final de la galleta y terminaron por besarse.

Ranma: Tu turno.

Akane: ¿Verdad o reto?

Ranma: Verdad.

Akane: ¿Qué me encuentras de linda?

Ranma: Todo.

Akane: Ok...

Ranma: ¿Verdad o reto?

Akane: Verdad.

Ranma: Antes de conocerme... ¿Tenías una Relación con Mousse?

Akane: Si.

Jugaron un rato más...

**FIN CAPÍTULO 11 (ESPECIAL)****

* * *

><p>Bueno, de aquí al capítulo 15 son especiales. Espero que les haya gustado este, por el día de la madre.<p>

El próximo se llama: Jugando a la verdad, una sección completa de verdad o reto xD

Ah... Les quiero dejar un poema del gran... ¡Txus Di Fellatio!

Buenos días amor mío.

Por amanecer siempre a tu lado,

de la boca del diablo bebería,

pues mi condena es empezar el día

sint u sonrisa, (que dice más que lo hablado).

Sonrisa que abre puerta

a un día aun no vivido.

Que calla, aún sabiendo ciertas

las traiciones del olvido.

Por amanecer hoy a tu lado,

de la mano del diablo comería.

Y antes de que me lleve, pediría

que al ver tu sonrisa, muriese helado.

¡Buenos Días amor mío!

Buaaaano, espero que el poema les haya gustado, y para las que no lo conocen, es el fundador de Mägo de Oz, compositor y baterista del grupo :)

espero os haya gusado el capítulo de hoy... Se despide su putita de los fanfics...

Cami1/2


	12. Verdad o reto (Especial)

Hoaaaaaa nenas, ¿como tan? Tanto tiempo xD, les digo, mi imaginación se había apagado (u.u) pero ya volvió :D. Antes de comenzar el capítulo, les quiero decir una cosa... A partir de este capítulo ya no tendra formato script (a mi me gustaba así, pero reglas son reglas nomas :c, PD: para que veas que decidí hacer caso Y. Honey xD) ahora los diálogos serán con guiones (–Hi!–) y las acciones en dialogo... Bueno, terminare el dialogo y las pondré xD... Bueno, era eso nomás ahora los dejo con el capítulo 12 :3 de esta emotiva pero buena historia (xd) espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>**Capítulo 12: ¿Verdad o reto? (Especial)**<strong>

Ya llevaban como media hora jugando verdad o reto, que ya las preguntas se hacían más difíciles de hacer, la mente de ambos explotaría en cualquier momento si uno de los dos decía: Verdad.

–Tú turno– Dijo Akane, mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama.

–¿Verdad o reto?– "Que no elija verdad" pensaba Ranma mirando el suelo, mientras que la chica aún estaba indecisa. Era momento de tensión solo por dos malditas palabras... Verdad o reto. Se limitó a mirar a Ranma para luego ponerse a pensar... Hasta que... –Reto– Sintió que Ranma se sentaba a su lado, a lo que se puso un tanto nerviosa...

–Abrazame...– Sonrojó con las palabras del chico... Tan solo en pensar en un reto así le ponía nerviosa, pero ¿Qué de malo tenía? lo único que él pedía era un simple abrazo. Le dio el abrazo, pero él más rápido le robó un beso [*Griten fans del RxA xDD] más fuerte fue el abrazo en ese momento.

Siguieron jugando un buen rato hasta que se cansaron, cada uno estuvo en su respectiva habitación.

* * *

><p>Corto... Perdonen, andaba corta de ideas hoy :c mañana hay capítulo nuevo... u.u cami anda pensando en otras cosas, ejemplo: estudios :c<p>

nos vemos mañana...

Cami1/2


End file.
